Doctor and MonicaIf I Never Knew You part 1
by CodyKit
Summary: Monica thinks that she has truly fallen in love, with the Doctor. As her heart has been broken before, the Doctor taught her how to love again. Until tragic strikes them and forcing their love to separate. Will Monica lose the man she has ever truly loved


Title: If I Never Knew You

Rating: PG-13 (for some adult connect, language, and some sexual connect)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Touched By An Angel, the characters belong to CBS and Moonwaters, and BBC.

Author: CodyKit

**Part I**

Just before the wedding day happens Audrey was getting slight of cold feet before her big day as getting married. It was snowing hard that afternoon and Audrey was going bonkers because things are not looking good for her big day. Tess told her to calm down and that we'll think of something.

"Calm down baby everything will happen just fine, you're just getting pre wedding jeeters. Now go call your fiancé and tell him to meet you at the bed and breakfast for the rehearsal," Tess calmly suggested.

Audrey looking still freak-out like a cat on Halloween, nodded and went to pull out her cell phone to dial Alex's number. "Could you tell Monica to meet me down here in 5 minutes? I need to discuss some things about the arr………" Audrey began.

"Just call your fiancé, I'll take care of Monica for you." Tess stated.

……………………….

Monica stuck on the highway with Tess's car was slightly agitated with the weather and the fact that people were only driving 20 mph. She was in a slight daydream when she heard her cell phone rang. It was Tess trying to get her to the rehearsal dinner of Audrey's big day.

"Sorry about that Tess, the weather is awful and the traffic is too." Monica said while looking out the review mirror and trying to pull off to the right to get to the exit that she needs.

"You better hurry up angel girl or else Audrey is going to give herself a mind grin with all the worries that she is building up with the chaos of the wedding. Where are you exactly?" Tess asked on an edgy note.

"I'm on the 4th Gate Bridge and will be there at approximately 20 or so minutes. It's really snowing hard out here and the looks of it it's not clearing up anytime soon. Everyone is driving slow including me, and the roads are extremely slippery." Monica said driving at a slower speed than normal. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I wouldn't miss our friend's wedding. Just stall her for a few more minutes okay?"

"Okay……..but hurry up baby I'll pray for you…….and don't get into any accentdents on my car. Or else you'll be paying for the next bill and…….." Tess said.

"Tess I need you _Now_!!!!" Audrey screamed from upstairs.

"Oh Lordy, I have to go baby, just please hurry up!" Tess said urgently.

"I will. Bye!" Monica heard the phone went dead at the other end and turn off her cell phone too. Sighing she looked out the window as she waited for the light to turn green. As she looked she saw a man and a women holding each other and kissing. Monica trying not to look that way, flashed back to her life before.

_He was handsome and the way he took her hand in his, Monica thought, was just like a match made in heaven. The way he kissed her neck and his hands wrapped around her waist and held her there, and just let the earth fall away from them. And the way he kissed her was like heaven and she wanted more each time they would part. And his lovely eyes would stare right back at her, and the longing for her to crash into his arms, and float away from the world._

Hearing the honk behind her, made her dashed out from her memories and floated back down to reality. _Life was hard after Mike Rice pasted away after the bombing of 9/11. He left on a tour to go to Iraq months just before the big day. Waiting for Mike's return home Monica was growing impatient and really antsy towards her wedding day. But unfortunately Mike's unit never returned home, and soon Monica got the news of her fiancé's death in Iraq just a week away from her wedding day. She thought she would never have recovered after the love of her life just vanished before her eyes. _And seeing the young couple in love brought back all memories of when she first met Mike. "_That was a stupid mistake Monica, really Stupid._" She thought to herself. "_Mike's gone and I have to move on from that. Don't go back to the memories of him. Don't or else you'd end up hurting like you are now. Just stop thinking about him. Focus on getting to the rehearsal dinner". _ She drove on past the young couple and as she past the second light and she turned onto Valley road, pulled the car off, put it in park, and she was suddenly bursting into tears.

……………………………………….

_After leaving his love behind in another world which he could never go back and see her ever again. He decides to travel in another town far away from London as possible. Far away from the memories of her anyways, which puts him in an emotional wreck. He decides to check out a city in America, which has no connections to him and Rose Tyler. Or any place that they have visited together. He went to the machine and typed in Salt Lake City, Utah. The TARDIS turned around from its destination of going to Worpstar planet and goes to Earth. He thought he was doing fine until he saw the jacket she was wearing when they destroyed the invasion of the Darleks and the Cyberman. Never again will he ever let anyone into his heart again._

Blurt……..Blurt………… Blurt……. The TARDIS was making. The Doctor looked at the monitor and saw it was about to crash into a skyscraper. He jiggled a few things and flew the TARDIS into a snow bank out in the middle of the country.

"What on Earth?!" shouted the Doctor. He looked outside of the blue box doors and saw that it was dark, and snowing quite hard. He looked at the clock and it said 6:30 PM at night. "That can't be, where is the sun, I was just in a place that was sunny a moment ago." Confused at the sight he dove back into the TARDIS to check the date. It was Tuesday February 7th of 2002. _That can't be!_ He thought to himself. Then there was a huge gust of wind that sent the Doctor's spaceship rocking back and forth. He decided to travel a bit in town, until the storm clears. He comes across a small bed and breakfast hotel and decided to have a good cup of _tea._ _Tea! Wait! Again it reminds me of her! Just stop thinking about her. I can't bring her back she's gone forever, just here to do a few shopping and off traveling again. That's it! _He walks in not knowing what was happening inside.

………………………………

"Put the flowers a little to the left Andrew, and put the doves a little higher than the mash of ivies." Kara ordered while trying to get everything perfect for her brother's wedding.

She turned so steep she nearly knocked right into the Doctor. "Upff!" the Doctor said.

"Oh……..Sorry sir I didn't see you there. Are you the photographer or the cook for tonight's evening?" Kara asked and shocked to see a person dressed in a tie with a suit shirt with no jacket and wearing weird skater boy shoes, with a largely oversize tan trench coat.

"Ummmmmmmm…… I'm sorry what is this for?" The Doctor a little confused at the situation.

"It's my brother's wedding, where have you been?" Kara sounding a bit annoyed.

"All over the place," the Doctor stated.

"Well……….then ummmmm, I'm sorry what was your name again?" Kara asked trying to get thing organized for tomorrow.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm here for the ahhh…electric maintenance. I'm good with electric things." The Doctor stated and added to himself "_At least I hope I am." _As he stared down, at the lady who had on a white laced blouse and a tight black skirt he couldn't had help but to look at her, and thought that the blouse was too big to fit her and the skirt was just so tight that she look like she was about to burst. She was white with short brown hair, and with black tips at the ends of her hair.

"Well……..then go to the back and set up the stereo system. And try to fix those chandeliers lighting. Get to it!" She ordered. Then walked off to the kitchen and ordered around some people in there, while the Doctor disappeared into the next room.

………………

Just then Monica walked in through the doors of Suzanna's Bed and Breakfast. Taking off her coat and scarf, and hung them on the coat rack. She then went to the side table and poured herself some coffee to ease her mind from Mike. Just when she sat down at a table, Andrew stood close by and went to sit down.

"Hey you've made it! Audrey is going into a panic while Tess is trying to help her and gather things together, and Gloria and Cornelia are getting things prep for tomorrow, and………. Are you okay?" He stated.

"Yeah just fine" Monica sighed, while Andrew give her the look saying _everything is not_ _fine_, and _you look like hell._ "Really I'm fine, just hard time getting here after everything at home."

"You sure you're ready to be maid of Honor after everything that has happened with you and Mike. You guys were engaged for about 5 months and…….." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's one of my best friends, Andrew…….. She asked me before Mike was killed in Iraq, and I'm going to uphold that promise that I've gave to her. It's only been 6 months since his death; I had my shot on getting married and look now my fiancé is dead. Now it's Audrey's turn to get married, I don't want to take this day away from Audrey after what I've been through. I just want to get on with my life and move on from Mike. Okay. And please don't say his name again………It still hurts." Monica said with a chill tone to her voice. Her eyes were slightly tearing up again. _Don't start to cry now, not here, anywhere but not here._

"Okay, Listen do you want to help me with the doves by the chandelier I'm not good with the whole lady stuff." Andrew said trying to move onto a different subject from Monica's past.

"You're telling me you're not _Martha Stewart_ type of guy huh?" Monica slightly joked to get her mind off Mike.

"No not really. I'm more of a cook then setting up things, as you may remember." Andrew said.

"Yes I remember," Monica said with a slight sad and happy voice. _Just moments after Mike proposed to Monica, Tess assigned a special dinner for the happy engaged couple. Andrew was the one to set up the engagement dinner, and trying so, he sort of failed at it. It was a good thought to one of his best friends, but his no designer guy. Tess had to re-do everything that Andrew put up just shortly before Monica arrived. Poor Tess._ "I'll be over there in a few minutes let me just relax for a minute or two I had a hard time driving here tonight, with the storm and the traffic." Monica stated while looking down into her half drunken cup of coffee.

"Okay, it's over to the left of the bouquet of flowers." Andrew pointing in the direction, while he left to go into the kitchen to find Kara. Monica sitting at the table finishing her cup of coffee, she sighed and started to head in the direction where Andrew pointed out.

…………………

_Okay so she wants me to fix this thing, great job Doctor, way to sound so smart talking. I'll just use my sonic-screwdriver. They'll never know. _The Doctor uses the sonic-screwdriver on the stereo system and moving to work on the chandelier. _Hummmm……..this looks far more complicated than I expected it to be. Let's see if I do this…… _Crack! _Woops that was a bad plan; ummmm……..looks like I have to do this manually._

……………………….

Monica just hung up one of the doves when she heard a loud creak like something that had broke. She looked up where she heard the noise a saw a man crouched underneath the chandelier. She decides to go over and help him out; she was a bit stunned when she came over to him.

……………………….

"Excuse Me! Are you having trouble?" a woman had asked with a strange accent. _Sounds pretty though. _

"How could you tell? I'm a little rusty at electric things."

"Cause for one thing you've got your head all the way in there and another your about ready to fall." She said again, as she moved toward the half leaning ladder and held it so the Doctor wouldn't have fallen.

"Well it helps if I look at it from inside to try and find the source of problem." The Doctor stated while trying to get his head out from underneath the chandelier.

"Why don't you come out from underneath there and maybe I could assist you." The women said as she tried to steady the ladder before the Doctor falls.

"Oh alright." He swung his head out from underneath the light and looked down upon a 5' 3" woman with short brownish reddish hair, and rich brown eyes. The Doctor was kind of speechless at the moment he saw her. He climbed down where he was from, and now he was standing right in front of this woman. She had on a black dress with a weaved shawl, around her shoulders. And with a pink flower holding the shawl in place so it won't fall off. She was white skinned with a hint of tan mixed in.

"I think you need to flip the light bulb with this one. And I don't think that little flashlight will do it." She said as she looked down at the sonic-screwdriver. _Gosh she saw my sonic-screwdriver! Great Doctor just perfect! Not even 20 minutes I've been here and already showing humans my alien like stuff. Way to go Doctor!_

"Oh right I knew that. Thanks miss… or Mrs." The Doctor kind of stumbled on the words that came out of his mouth.

"Monica, and please just Monica no miss and defiantly not Mrs." She said and a smile kind of form when she added, "you really don't know how to do this do you?"

"Not really…….. still training," the Doctor stated.

" I see………well ummmmmm……….what was your name again," she asked.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"Well Doctor………. Doctor who?" she asked with a more confused look on her face.

"Just the Doctor, that's what I'm called." The Doctor said while look down and trying to avoid those soft brown eyes. _Gosh I am starting to………No no Doctor just don't go there!_

"Well Doctor here is new light bulb for that and it should be fixed." Monica said as she handed the Doctor the bulb. The Doctor climbed back up the ladder as she held it for him. "That seems like a strange name for a person, did your parents named you the '_Doctor_' or was it just thought up by yourself? Or are you some medical doctor that just goes by the name '_Doctor_'?" She asked.

"Nope that's my name, are you going to keep badgering me with all these questions?" The Doctor starting to get a little annoyed with all these questions but at the same time he kind of likes her voice.

"Sorry……..I've just never met anyone with the name of _Doctor _before._" _Monica said interested in this new person who has a strange name and an English accent. _Maybe he's from England or Scotland_.

"There, all done. How does it look?" The Doctor asked.

"Umm…..its bright!" Monica stated from where she was standing, and shielded her eyes with her hands from the bright light.

"Oh……right hang on a bit." The Doctor took out his sonic-screwdriver and made the lights go dimmer and not as brightly lit. "There that's better, so are you the bride that's getting wed or something?" the Doctor asked.

"No……..It's my one of my closes friend Audrey, she's getting married here tomorrow and I'm the bride's maid. I just came from up state and drove all the way here." Monica stated. She looked away and a little sadness came over her face. _Kind of like she lost something or someone that was close to her, like Rose was close to me_. She moved away from the ladder so that the Doctor could get down and now they were both standing face to face.

"So what about you are you just a maintenance guy or are you part of Alex's family?" she asked as she took one step to the right and sat down on a chair to a nearby table.

"Neither to tell you the truth I know a little electric repair stuff but I'm just passing through. I'm a traveling and my…………" The Doctor thought about saying _spaceship_ but he didn't want to scar her so he came up with "vehicle and with the weather this bad it's hard for me to get on my way, so I need a place to stay for a bit, until the storm pass at least."

"Ahh…..I see, well you're not going anywhere I'm afraid, until the storm lights up, which it's not going to until tomorrow afternoon." She stated and looked into his eyes.

"Really wow that long…….well I guess I could stay here for a bit," the Doctor said as he leaned up against the beam of one of the pillars.

"Yeah ……..if you could find room here in this little town." Monica said "so you just like to travel the world to expand your possibilities eh?" she said with a smile. Just then Gloria walked in.

"Monica, Tess needs you to help with…………..oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Gloria with a confused and shocked look came across her face when she saw Monica and this new guy are so engaged into a deep conversation. Her gazes went from Monica to this guy and back to Monica again.

"Yes what is it Gloria?" Monica asked, pulling away slightly.

"Ummmmmm……….Tess needs you to help with Audrey and the placing to practice for tomorrow." Gloria stated.

"Oh right……….I'll be right there," Monica said while she felt her face getting redder at the moment of embarrassment builds up.

"Well………..goodbye Doctor, and hope maybe I might see you again. And good luck on traveling. I have to go and get ready. It's nice to meet you." She said and shook the Doctor's hand and was off.

"Bye Monica." The Doctor said as he watches her disappear behind the close doors. As soon as she left he saw a strange creature heading into the upstairs where the Bride and bride's maid's rooms are.

………………………………………..

As soon she left the room with the man named _Doctor_ Gloria was all over her with a bunch of questions.

"Who is he?" Gloria asked with a slight curiously.

"I have no idea; I was just there to help him with the lighting. He has a very strange name for a…………" Monica was explaining.

"For a good looking man, perhaps or someone you could fall for." Gloria interrupted and finished Monica's sentence.

"Ugh…………I'm not looking for anyone to date, and especially not fall in love with someone I just met. I already walked down that path and I don't want to go down that one again." Monica said as she moved a little bit a head of Gloria. _Although Gloria was right about one thing, I did kind of was attracted to him and he was really goodlo……..What am I doing?! Get a grip on yourself!_

"Monica……..you can't punish yourself forever. Mike's death was not your fault. You are beautiful and attractive women, and someone is bound to be attracted to you, and would ask you out on a date." Gloria pointed out.

"I know but…." Monica tried to protest.

"I know you're still trying to recover your heart after the lost of your fiancé, but you can't help falling in love again. It's not a crime you know, people do it all the time. I'm sure Mike will want you to be happy again." Gloria said as they both stopped at the doors to the main room where Audrey will be married. "Just one thing to ask of you…..Are you feeling anything with the man that I walked in on you?"

"No………….There is nothing there………..Can we get on with the placing?" Monica said as she was getting more and more agitated with the whole _love life_ talk to Gloria.

"Okay………..Alright let's get on with this Audrey is getting more and more freaked out by the hours." Gloria said as she walked past Monica. Monica looked back down the hall where they have came, and tilted her head downward and took a huge deep breath released it, and walk through the doors. _Just take a step, and walk in, you're going to be fine. _

……………………………………….

As soon as Monica left or whoever she was left, the Doctor took no action but to follow the strange creature up the stairs. He by passed a small table with pretty pink and white flowers in it. He opened up the Bride's dressing room and found a pretty white wedding dress hanging on the mirror. He stood around there for a bit, and thought about what he could have, had a life with a woman he loves. But instead he is a Time Lord which he will never grow old. Suddenly there was a loud _Thud!_ Sound in the next room kiddy corner to the Bride's dressing room. The Doctor dashed to the right where the sound came from. He came to the door, opened up the Bride's maid's room, and peered inside. He waved his sonic-screwdriver around the room, and out of the corner of his eye there was a strange and ugly creature charging at him…………..

…………………………………..

"Now Audrey you stand there, and take Alex's hand" James Parkman the minister explain as the rehearsal of the wedding began. He began to say some mambo jumbo about what the wedding ceremony will be and was reading from the bible of the scripture that Audrey and Alex choose for their wedding passage. All of a sudden Kara barges in saying "Audrey where are the…."

"Oh sorry about that Alex I didn't mean to interrupt the rehearsal, but some of the guess seating in the reception is missing the tags." Kara came waltzing up the aisle.

"There's an extra box of name tags in the bride's maid's room. There wasn't enough space to put them with the rest, Ummmmmmmmm………Monica could you go and bring the box down, I'm sure it's near the dresses of tomorrow's event." Audrey said turning to her left where Monica stood nearby. Monica nodded and walks back down the aisle and past Kara.

Monica walks up the steps towards her room where she will be getting ready tomorrow. Before she went to the bride's maid's room, she stopped and looked right into the room with the wedding dress. She took a step in and realizes that was a huge mistake. She looked at Audrey's wedding dress and thought how beautiful it looked, with the ballroom like bottom and how it hugs the waist of the women. The pretty laced lining of the sleeves and the white vial to fall on the powered up face of the bride. She couldn't helped that tears began to fall out of her eyes as she stands there staring at the dress. All of a sudden she heard this loud _Bang! Crash! Boom! _And _Ahhhhhg_!!!!!!! From across the hall. She snapped out of the memories of her own wedding moments, and came back to reality._ What the hell_……..came to her mind as she dashed out of the room and opened the door to the bride's maid's room.

………………………………………..

The Doctor was pinned by this creature that looked half squid like and half wolf like. It had tentacles like an octopus or a squid and face and body features like a wolf. It was clawing at the Doctor, and the Doctor screamed in pain because one of the claws scraped his chest a bit. The Doctor then got a hold of his sonic-screwdriver and used it to his advantage. All of the sudden the creature jumped back when the Doctor pushed down hard on the sonic-screwdriver which send this alien like creature into a ball and started to howl. The creature then looked at the Doctor in a furious rage and came at him again.

Just then the door opened up, and Monica stood there in shocked at what she was staring at. The Doctor was pinned up again by this creature and was swung halfway towards her. Monica backed out of the way just in time before the creature took a hold of her too. The Doctor then uses his little flashlight, and to her surprise it made a huge wave of noise. She covered her ears, when the buzzing sound went on.

Then the Doctor took the sonic-screwdriver and made the creature howl again. The creature then vanished out of site in a flash of light and was gone. The Doctor was left standing there in the middle of the damaged room, while Monica was hovered at the door.

"What the hell was that thing and who are you?" Monica burst out in anger. The Doctor spun around and realizes that she was standing right in front of him.

"Oh……….Sorry that you have to witness that. I don't know what that thing is I think it came on broad through my time traveling." The Doctor said and trying to explain to her of who he is.

"_What Time traveling what the Hell are you talking about? Time Travel there's no such thing!!!!!!" _ Monica said in a freaked out voice. "Who the Hell are you?!!!"

"I'm a Time lord, I travel throughout space in my spaceship called the TARDIS which is Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's what I use to ge……." The Doctor stated.

"_Spaceship?!!! _ What are you like some type of Marian that escape from Mars, and now you've come here to ruin my best friend's wedding!!!!!!!!" Monica was going off the deep end and backing the Doctor into a corner, and waving her arms about.

Just then the Doctor reached out to grab her arms and held her still. At the moment when he touched her there was this sort of spark, which felt strange to both of them. They both locked gazes and she immediately calmed down. The Doctor was the first one to break the gaze. Monica was staring at him, she felt hurt.

"I thought you were a man, not some _Thing!" _ Monica said in a hurt tone.

"I'm an alien from a far off place. I travel throughout time to save the human race, and to keep other aliens be seen by well you folks. But I'm not bad. As you know, you sort of were interested in me when we've met just 20 or so minutes back." The Doctor said in a clam and rational voice, a voice so soft it kind of made Monica's heart skip a beat just a tad. But she was still kind of freaked about him being an alien.

"So……..ummm this little umm flash.." Monica said pointed to the item that's in the Doctor's hand.

"Oh……it's a sonic-screwdriver, it opens up any door and it can kill off other aliens. And it can make your cell phone have unlimited minutes. Quite handy this little thing, never see myself with…. What?" The Doctor was saying as Monica kind of laughed at the thought.

"You mean I can have unlimited minutes on my cell phone?" she said.

"Yeah, do you have it with you?" the Doctor said.

"No it's in my purse which is downstairs. I only came up her to get a box with the tags for the recitation for tomorrow's wedding. And I come up and find you with that thing." Monica said.

"Oh well………..here is the box with the seating guess, and I promise no more interruptions of your big day….. I mean your friend's big day. I'll just see myself out then." The Doctor handed her the box and avoid to look into her eyes as he moved pasted her and headed for the door.

"Wait……..ummm you don't have to go….I mean you could stay for a little while, we're going to have a dinner here shortly and dancing and maybe you could find a room here." Monica suggested. _What am I doing inviting him to stay……..He's a freaking alien for peat's sake, and now you invited him for dinner. What is wrong with you Monica!_

"Oh no it's fine really I don't want to cause any more trouble. I'll just clean up this room after when you leave and I'll be on my way. You enjoy your friend's wedding." The Doctor stated.

She nodded and moved past him. They locked eyes again and both looked away the second it happened. Monica said goodbye for the second time for the day. And before she left to go back downstairs she sort of gave him a half smile and said "Just in case you're hungry the food is always welcome to you if you still want it," and with that she was gone.

……………………………………………..

It was 8:20 pm at night and the food smelt delicious from up stairs. The Doctor had just finish cleaning up the room, when he heard music playing and people giving toast to the happily soon to be wed couple from down below. The he heard his own stomach growling, and realized he never eaten anything the past few days. Even Aliens get hunger pains. So he decided to take up Monica's offer and went downstairs to the crowed. Before he met up with her again he went to the men's room to freshen up a bit.

………………………………………………

Everyone seems to be having a good time. With the dancing, the food, and the laughter coming from the small children everything seemed perfect. Monica was even having a good time, until they played some slow dancing music, that's when she disappeared from the crowed and went to a table to sit down and poured herself another cup of coffee. The room was lit with dim lights and beautiful color lights floated around the room, like dancing twinkling stars in the night sky. Looking up she saw Audrey wrapped around the man she loves, and him whispering something in her ear which made her giggle. She missed that with Mike. She tried not to think of that. Each memory of Mike that came to her mind was like a piece of glass that pierced her heart and made it bleed.

"May I have this dance," A man's voice came up behind her and startled her a bit. She turned around and saw it was the Doctor.

"Oh….it's you. I thought you have some place else to be?" She said.

"Well I was cleaning up the room, and smelt the food and kind of made me hungry so I decided to take up on your offer. And saw everyone here having a great time and you all alone at this table. Thought maybe you could use a little cheering up." The Doctor stated with a little smile creeping on his face.

"Hum…..you really like to be this cheerful about things do you?" Monica said with a smirk on her face.

"If it gets you to be on your feet like everyone else then yes…….Come on what's one dance going to do to you?" The Doctor said, and offering his hand to her. She half smiled at that and put her hand in his.

They walked out onto the dance floor and both were taken aback once they locked eyes again. Monica was slightly embarrassed by this, dancing with another man besides Mike. The Doctor not sure how to slow dance with someone felt a little uncomfortable but he soon got the just of it. Gloria leaned over to Tess at a nearby table and pointed to Monica and the strange man. She said to Tess "I think Monica is starting to move on from Mike." And Tess and Gloria share a glance and both cracked open a smile.

"I didn't know an alien knew how to dance?" Monica said, and impressed that the Doctor was keeping in line.

"I really do not get the chance to dance often, especially with…." He started say '_someone beautiful quite like you' _but he couldn't instead he said, "today's modern slow dancing, not quite use to it." And with that she smiled. In the mist of the music it was a natural thing for Monica to rest her head on his chest as both their hands still clasped onto one another. As the Doctor kept one hand with hers the other found its way onto the small of her back as they danced in a small circle. When the music slowly came to an end, she pulled out of the Doctor's embraced and smiled faintly up at him, with her eyes on the verge of crying.

"Thanks for the dance, it was nice, but I got to go." She said and with that she left the dance floor and rushed to get her coat. The Doctor stood there a moment and then rushed after her. He dashed out the doors into the freezing cold weather where the snow was really coming down. He finally caught up to her.

"Hey why did you leave I thought you were staying with your friends?" The Doctor came and tries to keep in line with her. "Is it something that I did wrong?"

"No it's not you…..none of it is you" she stated with her voice kind of shaky.

"Then what?" The Doctor asked trying to catch her soft brown eyed gaze again, but she wouldn't look his way.

"It's none of your business. I……… I just felt really uncomfortable in there that's all, plus it's late and I need a nights rest before tomorrow happens." Monica said trying to keep from crying in front of this _man_, or _alien_, or _whatever he is. _

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the whole truth?" The Doctor stated, as Monica slowly raises her head, to look up at him.

"Because I just met you and I'm not going to spill out my past on someone I've just met, now if you please, just let me go." She said. She tried to turn towards the car when she felt the Doctor's touch again.

"Who hurt you Monica?" The Doctor said in a tender voice.

"No one has..........It just…It's personal reasons which I'm not going to discuss with you." She said and with that got into the car and she tried to start up the engine but couldn't because her hands were shaking so badly. The Doctor came and tapped on her window. She lowered the window, to let his head peak in. She was in tears now.

The Doctor unsure what to do, gave her a little packet of tissues, as the Doctor waited for Monica to look his way again. But instead Monica looked away and took the packet of tissues that was offered to her. "Thanks" she replayed. "Sorry…..just having a meltdown, I never felt like that since………I don't remember, you're a nice guy, or alien, and I…" She looked down onto the steering wheel and never finished her sentence.

"How about you and I walk around a bit, it might calm you down, and let's face it its freezing out here. I didn't mean to step in your personal business; I guess there are a few things that I need to learn about humans myself…." The Doctor said with an apology look on his face and trying to get Monica out of the car. She looked up at him just then. _Those soft brown eyes were so lovely to him he thought he could melt right then and there._

"Well all the shops and that are closed because of its past hours, and the storm, but I'll give a lift to a motel. I have to go to mine and sleep, and get things ready for tomorrow." Monica said trying to regain her strength after her little meltdown.

"That would be lovely..thanks." The Doctor said as he rounded the car and climbed in on the passenger side of the car. It felt a little weird being in an American vehicle he is always used to being on the other side when riding in a car.

Monica drove on a little ways from the bed and breakfast she was trying so hard not to look in the direction of the Doctor. She was beginning to feel this strange feeling in her heart, but she keeps denying anything is there. The car pulled up to the Holiday Inn. Monica put the car in park and turned off the engine. Then she slowly turned toward the Doctor. The snow has lightened up since the drive and now there is snow flurries floating down on the windshield.

"Here is a safe and the cheapest hotel that has nice service at least it's what I was told." She said.

"Thanks where's yours at." The Doctor said.

"Mine's here too, I'm just around the corner. I'm only staying here in this little town and for a few days and heading back up state to my apartment. I'm just here for the wedding." Monica stated as she reached over her seat to grab her purse.

"I'll walk you to your room then" The Doctor suggested.

"Thanks, you're sweet and kind but you don't really have t…" Monica slightly rejected the offer, as she hopped out of the car.

"No really I want to. It's the least I can do after what happened." The Doctor again suggested, as he followed suit after Monica. Monica sighed and let him walk her to her room. They walked side by side sort of arms length away, when they came to the doors of the hotel. The Doctor stepped aside to open the door for her, and she give a little smile at the thought. They both road the elevator with some awkwardness silence, and when one tried to speak they kind of just laughed at the little things that was there. Finally they arrived at Monica's room.

"Well…..Doctor this is my room, and thanks for the little walk to get here, but I think I can handle the rest." Monica stated as she placed the card key through the slot, and opened up the door to her room.

"Oh it was no problem I do it all the time you know." The Doctor stated.

"Oh so are you always this charming opening up doors for women, and walking them to their rooms?" Monica asked when she placed her stuff inside.

"Ummmmmm………..Well I thought it would be nice, I mean people don't do that kind of things for people anymore, I just wanted to be polite. Well have a goodnight!" The Doctor said as he turned to leave she called out to him.

"Doctor….. you know, I…….ummm…..you know you could come back to the reception tomorrow, before you go off traveling, in the ummmm…….." Monica was saying

"The TARDIS." The Doctor finished her sentence.

"Yeah that …and you could eat before you go." Monica said, a little nervous at the thought of having him stay.

"Well that would be nice…..thanks but only for a short bit of time. Unless you want to come with me a travel a bit." The Doctor suggested.

"Ummmm…….no thanks I've seen enough alien life form with you for one day and that is enough. But thanks for the offer." Monica said and with that note, she added "Goodnight Doctor." And close the door.

…………………………………

_The wedding of Monica's friend Audrey was beautiful, probably the best wedding he ever been to. After the ceremony everyone went to the bed and breakfast room for the reception. The smelt delicious and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, including Monica, which seems weird because of last night how she was slightly depressed at the sight of love. Did someone truly hurt her so much that she suddenly gave up on love? _The Doctored wondered. Just then the DJ played a slow song, which changes the setting of fast moving dance steps to lovers holding onto one another.

Monica suddenly left the reception to walk out onto the deck with the view over the flowing river down below. It had a beautiful sunset blazing through the evening sky of Audrey's perfect day. There were other couples out there with her, but she just stood by the railing, far away from the other couples, and looked over the river and into the sunset. _She looked so godly gorgeous, to him that it sort of made the Doctor ache, for he knows he's starting to fall for her_. The sunset lit up her hair, like she was this angel that came down from earth, and made her body look silhouette to the world. He decided to go out with her.

"Hey do you like coffee or tea?" The Doctor said as he strolled up next to Monica. She turned and didn't realize he was that close to her and nearly dumped coffee and tea on both of them. She looked up and almost started to laugh at the sight.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to. Coffee, thanks that's very thoughtful of you." Monica said as she turned her head back to the blazing sunset again.

"I take it you love coffee. I never met a woman before with such a taste for coffee." The Doctor said as he copied Monica and faced the sunset too. "Beautiful day, I've never seen a whole wedding before."

"Take it you don't get out much?" she said continuing her gaze to look out at the sunset.

"Not really, I'm always out traveling other planets and things to ever really notice." The Doctor stated as he watched the sunset with her. "So…..what nationally are you from? You don't sound American." He asked.

Monica finally looked his way with a smile beginning to form on her face. "I was born and raised in Northern Ireland. The war was growing bad between the Protestants and the Catholics that my father told me to go to America where it was safe, well safer then Ireland at the time.. My mother died when I was about 10 or so, and my father is the only family I had left besides my brothers and sisters. I'm the youngest out of the six children that my parents had. Shortly after I moved here in America, I've gotten the news that my father pasted away. That's when I've met Tess and she was there for my father and now……..well now she adopted me as a daughter. And I'm currently living a few hours away from Salt Lake City in my own apartment." She concluded and took a sip of her coffee, as she stared into the Doctor's soft brown eyes and was immediately transed, by his glow from the fainted sun. "So I shared a little of my life, now it's your turn. Where are you from?"

"Well…….I'm from all over the place." The Doctor said as he stared out over the horizon.

"I know that……but what planet are you from? You've said yourself you were an alien." She said.

"It doesn't matter, you won't even know what planet it was, and besides my home planet is gone. Turned to dust." The Doctor stated, as his moods suddenly changed to grow more serious. "I'm a Time Lord, the last of them anyways, every one of my people is gone, and they all died when my home planet burned up." The Doctor finished and trying not to look into her eyes. Unconsciously Monica slid her rested hand on the railing and put it over the top of the Doctor's, as he was telling her his story.

"I'm sorry," was all Monica could have said. She can't imagine being the only human left on Earth. He must have felt so lonely. She didn't even realize that her hand was still on top of his, and she immediately pulled it back and placed it on her cup of coffee.

Feeling embarrassed she said, "Umm……… I should get back in, and start to head home, I've got a long journey ahead of me."

"Yeah and I have to get back to the TARDIS and be on my way." The Doctor said, but didn't actually left. Monica didn't move either, when she felt his eyes staring right into hers. For a moment, Monica couldn't even breathe, as she stared right into his beautiful eyes. Just then Cornelia had walked out onto the deck where Monica and the Doctor were. Whatever feelings Monica had felt right then and there with the Doctor vanished like a shadow into the night.

"There you are? Tess and Andrew were staring to get worried, when they haven't seen you………" Cornelia started to say when she realized what had just happened. "What's going on?" She asked as looked and sounded suspicious.

"Nothing…….the Doctor was just leaving." Monica stated as she looked into his eyes again and this time they were blazed with slight anger to them.

"Yes……Umm bye Monica, and thanks for the invite. I must be off then." The Doctor said and walked back inside the building.

…………………………

"What was that all about?" Cornelia asked as she and Monica walked backed into the build where the reception is still going on. Monica was keeping a straight face and trying not to revile her true feelings that she is beginning to feel toward the Doctor.

"What…that I was just talking, and saying goodbye to a friend." Monica said trying not to admit of what she had just felt, before Cornelia walked in.

"That was not just talking Mon… if I hadn't walked out there you would've kissed him. I see that look before, and that look is lo…" Cornelia was saying, and then Monica stopped and swung around to face Cornelia.

"First thing I'm not in love, second I didn't want to kiss him I was just having a conversation, and third you're only sixteen and haven't truly been in love. I know what it was like and I don't want to fall in love again, at least not now. Besides don't you have a date that is waiting at table 14?" Monica finished and pointed to the young man that was holding two glass of kids champagne. Cornelia want to keep talking about this but she knows that Monica is still hurting from her previous love, so she decides to drop the conversation.

"Sorry….I guess I wanted to see you in love again." Cornelia stated as she gave Monica her apology look, and went to go to her date.

Monica then went to her table and sat down feeling like someone had touched her frozen heart and made it warm again only then to have it feel empty and broken inside. Just then Tess came and sat down beside her. Monica looked up from her cup of coffee that the Doctor gave to her, as she slowly looked at Tess.

"What's wrong baby?" Tess calmly stated as she looked at Monica.

"Nothing is." Monica said when she tried to avoid the subject of her love life talk. But Tess saw past that, and knew what to say to get the truth out of her.

"Oh so nothing is bothering you huh? Then why aren't you enjoying your friend's wedding?" Tess said as she gazed at Monica.

"I am" Monica said. "I just needed to get some air that's all."

"And having a twenty five minute conversation with a handsome man which you seem to be interested in, is nothing?" Tess asked still keeping her gaze on Monica.

"I'm not interested in dating again if that is what you're thinking." Monica said looking in the direction where the Doctor had left.

"No I didn't think, I saw it on your face. Baby it's okay for you to fall in love again. You need to let go of Mike and start living in the now. I know that your heart is still broken, but if you want to heal, you have to take a chance a fall in love again." Tess concluded as she took her daughter's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mike would've wanted you to, and so do I." As soon as Tess said those words Monica leaned into her and sobbed on her shoulder.

"I miss him so much" Monica said between sobs.

"I know baby, I know" Tess said and pulled Monica back into her arms.

…………………………………..

_A few weeks has gone by and still no sign of the Doctor. Maybe that little feeling that Monica has felt with the Doctor was just a spark that died along with Mike. But she wished that she seen him one last time before he went on to where ever he was going. She half expects him to come back into her life again, but if he says that he's a Time Lord or whatever that may be, he could never come back. She was just finishing putting up cloths in the little compartment store where she worked and was about to head over to the spa treatments, when she heard a familiar English accented man…_

"Excuse me but do you by chance have any new ties to go with my…." The man started to say when he saw her. "Monica?'

"Doctor… what…what are you doing here?" Monica asked sounding surprise to see him, after a few weeks, since she figured that she will never see him again in her life. But here he was standing a few feet away.

"Just doing some shopping for some new clothes and fixing up my space…. I mean the TARDIS. What are you doing here, I thought you live somewhere near Salt Lake City?" The Doctor asked in return sounding a bit surprise to see her too, after their last goodbye.

"I live in this town, and this is my job." She stated and finished putting the stack of clothes on the rack and turn toward him.

"Oh well imagine that my TARDIS broken down where you live, which I never expected that to happen." The Doctor said and added a faint smile.

Monica gave a small smile back, and said to him, "So those ties….well they are located in the back on the left," she stated and pointed to the rack with a bunch of men's ties that was hanging. Then she walked past the Doctor and behind the clerk's desk and put away some folded up a box that was behind there. The Doctor disappeared to go to the men's dressing area for a good ten minutes and reemerged to the front with four different pairs of ties. Monica was behind the clerks desk to scan the ties, as she tried to avoid the Doctor's gaze.

"That would be eight dollars and seventy five cents," She said, and looked up from the computer screen and looked at the Doctor. To her surprise he actually had money to give to her. He handed her the money, and in the mist of the exchange their hands grazed over one another which sent chills down Monica's back.

"So when did you started to work here?" The Doctor asked, as he reached for his bag of the ties that he just bought.

"Ummm…….eight months ago..Do you mind if we continue this later? I'm still on my shift, but I'm due for a lunch break, in twenty minutes." She said with a smile perking through her face.

"Oh…sure, where?" The Doctor asked trying so hard not to stare at those brown eyes for so long.

Monica gave a little chuckle as she continues to help with the costumers behind him, "There's a little coffee shop, four stores down, and I'll meet you there later." And with that she assists a new costumer as the Doctor waltz out of her store.

……………………………….

The Doctor waited impatiently for Monica to arrive. He had no idea what this feeling was, but he was glad to see her again. The last time they have last spoken to one another was in an awkward stated for both of them. He had just ordered another cup of tea when he saw her enter the little café. She was wearing this long sleeved white blouse, with some tight fit jeans, that hugged her body, but it still looked sexy on her. The Doctor thought she looked absolutely beautiful, when she sat down in the chair the opposite of him.

A young waitress came by with the Doctor's tea, and ask Monica if like something. "Just coffee, no sugar or cream, thanks." Monica said and with that the waitress left leaving the Doctor and Monica alone.

"So what brings you to Fort Douglas, Doctor?" Monica asked, as she took off her coat and hung it on the back of her chair, and turn to look up into his eyes again.

"Like I said my TARDIS is down and I just need some parts to help fix it, then I realized all my ties were ruin because of the recent alien chasing I've been doing. That's when I came up to your shop, and found you." The Doctor explained. "So enough about me how have you been after your friend's what was her name…"

"Audrey. She's fine, she's on her honeymoon right now, and I….well I've been working and keeping myself busy after the wedding but I'm good." Monica said with feeling quite good about her life. The waitress came back with Monica's cup of coffee, and left to go to another table. Monica took a sip of her coffee, and proceed to answer some more of the Doctor's questions.

"Well this is sort of awkward, there is like nothing to say," The Doctor stated, as he looked into those beautiful soft chocolate brown eyes of hers. She stared right back and felt a little uncomfortable with the little flirtation that they both were doing with their stares. She looked down at her coffee to break the connection of their eyes.

"So why out of all the cities you've choice to live here," The Doctor asked.

"Okay, I was engaged to a solider that was stationed here. I was going to be married into the army, and my fiancé at the time proposed to me before he left to go on a tour to Iraq." Monica said "We've met at a local bar about 50 miles away from here. And since then we've been dating, for 12 months." She paused for a brief moment to gather up her strength.

"What happened to him," The Doctor asked with sympatric eyes, and tries to encourage her to go on.

"He was killed, by an ambush in Iraq. When my fiancé's unit never came back with the rest of the soldiers that were scheduled to come back, I knew something was wrong. Then one day a car pulled up to Mike's little house on post, and told me that Mike was killed in action." As Monica explained her memories to him, the Doctor couldn't help but to feel her pain. He saw that this information was hard for her to tell, because of how much pain she has been in.

Monica continued, "I had never felt so numb in my life Doctor, not once, until I got the news of my love's death just a week before I was suppose to get married. I started to hit the massager and fell to the ground and cried my eyes out. Thankfully Tess was there to ease me, but no one could heal a broken heart. I couldn't even bury him, because his body was never found along with some of his other buddies from his unit." Monica looked up at him with tears in her eyes, as she finished her story. "I thought my life has ended right then and there, I really loved him, and now he's dead. How do you move on from that?"

The Doctor took his hand and placed it on top of her small hand, "You've been through hell Monica, and like you've said no one could heal your broken heart, but you're not alone on losing someone that you'd love. I've lost someone too." As soon as the Doctor said that, Monica looked up, and felt stunned to hear him say that.

"Really?......you lost someone too?" She asked with a curiously voice.

"Yeah….even aliens end up falling in love too," the Doctor calmly suggested. Monica kind of chuckled at that.

"Before I found you, I left a girl behind in another world. We came across some old enemies of mine, which you don't want to met, and tried to kill her and me. I had to seal off a wormhole which they came from, and in the mist of that, Rose sort of fell into it." The Doctor was explaining to her. Monica was leaning in forward and was very interested into hearing this story. The Doctor continued onto his tale, "Her father came and rescued her just when the wormhole closed off and I never saw her again in this world. She's living in another parallel universe similar to this one, but I could never get back to her, ever. Just before we parted I said goodbye, and was about to say 'I love you' to her, but by the time I utter the words, I vanished, and was left standing in the TARDIS."

Monica closed her eyes and entwined her fingers with his when he was telling his story on how he loved someone but had to let her go. She didn't even realize that had just happened, she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I guess we have something in common Doctor, we've both lost someone we really love, and living day after day without them." Monica said, as she continues to have her fingers laced with his, and staring up at him.

"I guess we do." The Doctor looked into her eyes and was at that moment thinking about kissing her right then. She felt uncomfortable with the situation and unlaced her fingers from his and moved them back to her mug of coffee.

"Monica……..would you like to come with me, and see what I am?" The Doctor asked, hoping she would say yes, because he was really fallen for her.

Monica uncertain rather to say yes or no, had to think about it. "Now?" she asked. She was a little terrified about the idea, but wants to take a risk, because rather she admits it or not, her heart was beginning to fall in love with him.

"Well first I have to get it working but do you want to join me? Just for one trip, and I'll have you back here after that, that is if you don't like it. I promise." The Doctor said trying to persuade her to come.

"Just for one trip? Okay Doctor………Impress me with your alien like world." She came back with a smile.

"Is that a yes?" the Doctor asked uncertain if that was a yes or no. As Monica grinned and a little giggle came out.

"It's a yes." She stated as she took one last sip of her coffee. Monica looked at her watch and realized that she has to get back to work.

"Oh shoot…..I need to get back to work, thanks for the coffee Doctor, and……" She started to say. "What?"

"You know when you come traveling with me, you don't have to worry so much about your work life." The Doctor pointed out. "When do you get off?"

"Sometime around eight or so. Why?" Monica asked as she was putting on her coat.

"Because I'll pick you up from there and you can come with me." The Doctor said as he stood up from the table too.

"Oh okay so this is sort of your version of a _date_." Monica said with a bigger smiling coming on her face.

"If you want to call it that then yes, I'll be around your shop around that time. It's gonna take a bit because of the TARDIS is still broke." The Doctor said as he walked Monica out the door.

"Okay….but before we go, I need to stop by my place and get changed. Here's my apartment address," Monica quickly wrote down the apartment building and number, and handed it to the Doctor. "Be there at precisely around eight. I'll be waiting." And with that she turned on her heels and began to walk toward her work, as she waited and counted down the hours to see him again.

……………………………………………

As Monica walked back into the store she couldn't help but to have a huge smile on her face, when she went back to work. She went to the spa treatments and started to work on some more oils and scents, and was humming to herself on what had just happened earlier. She didn't even realize that Tess and Gloria were standing at the door, with curious and happy looks on their faces.

"Oh……..hi I didn't see you there. How long were you two standing.." Monica said as she look slightly embarrassed by her musical number.

"Long enough to realize that you've started to sing again, and have a smile on your face." Gloria said, as she waltz right up to her. "So what's his name?'

"What? Why do you assume every happy moment is always about a man?" Monica said as she continued to mix some oils together.

"Because you've always use to do that when ever Mike kissed you or you've spent time with him. So tell me how about this new guy?" Gloria kept on badgering her until she spills. _Although Gloria does have a point on about Monica's humming. After each date with Mike, Monica will come back to her work with a big grin on her face or she be humming. And especially after each time they have kissed, Monica was left floating on cloud number nine._

"Look Gloria why don't you see some of Monica's new lotions, and I'll be over there in a bit." Tess said as she gave Monica a break from her.

Once Gloria was out of ear shot, Tess leaned over to Monica, "So what is this all about, baby." As Tess looked into Monica's half hidden eyes.

"Nothing, I've just been asked on a date." Monica said as a little nervous smile was starting to from. "I haven't been on one of those since well you know………..since Mike, and I'm…….." Monica started.

"And you're scared of what it will turn out to be, or the fact is you're scared of falling in love again." Tess said through her words of wisdom. She took the same questions that have been floating around Monica's mind for the past few hours since the Doctor came back into her life.

"Monica……..go for it, it'll be good for you." Tess said and encourages her to give it a try.

"Well if it makes you feel good I already said yes. He's picking me up around eight." Monica replayed.

"So what's his name? And when can I meet him?" Tess said as her eyes sparkle to see Monica moving on.

Monica snorted at the sight of her adopted mother getting all excited of her new love life, "You too? God you sound just like Gloria. Can I at least see if I like this guy first before I let you two grill him with questions, to see if his right for me."

"Okay you've got a point there, but what is his name, you could at least give me a name." Tess said as she moves to sit on a chair close to her adopted daughter.

"His name is the _Doctor_." Monica whispered with a smile added on.

"Oh that's great at least he's a doctor, but Doctor who?" Tess asked, still trying to make Monica give her his real name.

"That's his name. He's just called the Doctor." Monica stated.

"That's it just the Doctor, no other name?" Tess looked somewhat concerned. Just then Gloria came back and already has 5 different bottles of lotions in her arms.

Monica had laughed at the sight of that. Ever since Monica went into the spa business Gloria has always been buying her lotions and spa treatments. Tess and Gloria decided to go out on their afternoon shopping while Monica waited for time to come for her date with the Doctor. Just 4 more hours, to go. Just before Tess left, she said "Call me how it go I want to hear about everything." Monica just shook her head at that.

…………………………………………………

_It was getting closer and closer to his and Monica's supposed date or whatever she calls it to be. It was only just 15 minutes before he sees her again. He's TARDIS is all fixed and was parked just outside her apartment building that she had previously gave to him, before they parted. The Doctor was down in his sub compartment of his spaceship where he kept his wardrobe of clothes. He has spent over a half an hour down there deciding on what to wear. Finally he decided on just a blue shirt with one of the new ties that he had bought at her store with some black kakis. He decided also to comb his hair and spiked it at the ends to give a more dashing look. He also put on some clone that was suggested to a guy he met earlier on in the day. He looked himself over in the mirror, and thought he himself looked handsome. He looked at the time and it said 7:50 PM. Time to go……….._

The Doctor bounded up the steps like a very happy and excited kid on Christmas Day. He came to the door that said A #14. He looked at the address she had written down for him, and it matched the number that was right in front of him. This is it…….. The Doctor took a deep breath and knocked on her door…..

…………………………

Monica was had just about finished putting on her makeup, when she heard the knock at her door. For a second her heart felt like it stopped beating. She had no idea what this feeling was but she was half excited about it, and half terrified. She looked at the clock and it said 7:55 PM. _He's five minutes early._ She had to say something, "Ummmmmm…… I'll be there in just one moment." She yelled across the room, hoping the Doctor heard. She looked back through the mirror, and looked at her image. She could see, why people saying she looks a bit in love, because her face was glowing. She took her _Charlie Red_ perfume and squirted a few sprays on her neck. This had always attracted men to her, that and her looks. She stood there a few more heartbeat moments, and left her bedroom, to go and answer the door.

……………………………………………

The Doctor was looking the slightly to the left when the door opened, he turned his head and looked at Monica with shock. _His hearts just stopped beating at the sight of her. She looked even more sexy and beautiful then when he first met her this afternoon. He knew that Monica had just stole the Doctor's heart, and now he was standing there speechless, and defiantly falling in love. _"Wow…you look, ummmm………..beautiful." Was all the Doctor could say.

Monica looked away as she blushed when he said the word _beautiful_. She gave a little smile, as she closed the door behind her, and locked it. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans that soaked up her composter. She was wearing a sliver necklace that hand two hands holding a heart. And teardrop diamond earrings that sparkled in the light.

"So Doctor where this so called spaceship is?' Monica said to move on from the sight of looking at one another.

"Oh……its right down into the parking lot." The Doctor said as he let her go first and followed right behind him. They both walked side by side trying to let each other's hands touch one another, and their eyes not meting each other's gazes. As they rounded the corner Monica looked around and expected to find a big round spaceship, but she never saw one.

"Umm…….where is it?" She asked as she looked up at the Doctor with a curious face.

"Right in front of you," The Doctor said and pointed at the little blue Police Public Call Box, as he stepped forward and opened it.

"That's your spaceship, it's so, so small, and how do we both fit in it? It's a Police Public wooden box!" Monica said getting a little annoyed.

"It's bigger on the inside; it's just my disguise so people won't get freaked out. Come on." The Doctor said as he held his hand out to Monica so she could take it.

"Alright." Monica said and took hold of the Doctor's hand, and walked inside. She was shocked to see the interior of the design of it. It had a blue light tube that shot up to the ceiling of the spacecraft, and surrounding it was a circular panel that held a bunch of gadgets and things. It also had little blubs of lighting that surrounded the whole spacecraft. And a weird funky shape like thing that held the spaceship together. And had some type of escalator like material for the flooring, which is what Monica was standing on.

"This is ummmm……….very unusual, you're not like the other aliens I've seen in science fiction movies. How does it fly?" She turned around, and the Doctor was standing right behind her, as he moved to the center of the spacecraft.

"It flies like this…" The Doctor said and jiggled a few of the gadgets and the blue lit tube moved something inside it, as it pumped up and down, and made a weird _Blurt… Blurt… Blurt _sound. And the Spacecraft shook a little bit. Monica took hold of one of the funky shaped beams as the TARDIS or whatever this thing is took off. The Doctor emerged from behind the center piece of the spacecraft and stood a few feet away from her.

"You can let go now. You won't fall I promise." The Doctor was really close to her, so close she could feel his warm body heat radiating off his and feeling it dissolve into her. He touched her arm, and pulled her off the beam and she kind of fell into his arms. She felt her whole body going weak, and felling hotness in her cheeks as he caught her.

"Where are we?" Monica asked, still trying to recover from the little encounter of her and the Doctor.

"No where yet, right now we are just sitting in the Time Vortex. So what do you want to see for the first time?" The Doctor asked, as he stared into her eyes.

"Not sure, can we go and see your home planet?" Monica asked, realizing as soon as she said that that was a mistake.

"I can't like I said, my planet is gone. Oh I know…….you'll love it." The Doctor said as he jiggled around a few things, and the machine made that funny noise again.

"What? Doctor……. Where are we going?" Monica asked as she walk to stand were the Doctor is.

"Just wait…" the Doctor said as he moved to go to the doors of the TARDIS and walked outside. Monica follows after him, "Doctor!!!!!"

Monica stepped outside of the doors and walked onto grass. She looked around and saw that they landed in the country of some strange land. The Doctor was smiling big, as he was happy to choose this particular spot.

"What are we doing here? Where are we?" Monica asked and still is trying to make sense of the whole time traveling thing.

"Right now we are in the year 2050," The Doctor stated as he looked at Monica.

"Okay….?" Monica still confused at what the Doctor was saying.

"We are in Northern Ireland in the year 2050, and this particular date is the celebration of 60 years of peace in Ireland." The Doctor said as he looked into her eyes. Monica's whole face changed when he said that, and not even thinking she went to hug him and happy cried in his arms. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, and said, "Thank you!"

"How did you……after everything that I said…….How did you know?" Monica asked still shocked on how the Doctor still remembered her story from when they have first met.

"I remember the story that you told me about your father, and family here, and I thought you've hadn't visited Ireland your homeland in such a long time, and thought you might enjoy this. And I want to learn a few things from your culture. So where do you want to go, there's tons of things to do here and so little time to do so." The Doctor said as he laced his fingers with hers.

"You want me to teach you some old Irish culture? Are you sure it's still around in this day in age?" Monica asked still in shock.

"Old traditions never die, now come on……." The Doctor said and they walked hand in hand to town of Northern Ireland.

…………………………………….

They walked down the streets of Ireland, and Monica pointed out all the things she remember as a little girl. Of course being in the year of 2050 it had changed a lot, but some parts of her beloved Ireland was still there. Monica was in her moment of Glory and never would have dreamed of a better time. They came to a park with the celebration of the peace between the Protestants and the Catholics of Northern Ireland. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves including Monica. When she saw a crowd of Irish people were dancing to the music that was going on. She smiled at the scene and looked up at the Doctor.

"Do you want to dance?" Monica asked as the Doctor looked her way.

"I can do the normal dancing, but that seems far more complicated." The Doctor stated as he saw the crowd of people doing one of the Irish jigs.

Monica had laughed at that, and it was the first time the Doctor truly saw who she was. "Come on, It's not that hard once you know the steps to it. I'll teach you." Monica suggested. But the Doctor shook his head and started to walk on, but before he did, she reached out and tugged him toward the crowd of dancing Irish folk. "Come on Doctor, you've said you wanted to know some things about my culture, well dancing is one of them." The Doctor had no choice but to stand there, as he was intrigue with having her there with him.

"Okay…..now get up on your toes like this" Monica said as she tried to instruct the Doctor on how to do the Irish jig. "Now every step is in the counts of fours, so count in fours. Now we do four hops in a row, and four steps back and forth, and the last step is putting your left leg back." She said as she walked the Doctor through the steps of the Irish jig. The Doctor gave it a try and was doing well, until the last part which made her laugh and smile even more.

"See I'm no good at this," The Doctor said as he stopped.

"No you were doing so well, it just takes some time to actually get it down. It took me about 6 months to actually learn it." Monica said still trying not to laugh at him, although with is spiked hair, he looked really cute and handsome at the same time.

"Let me see you do it all the way through." The Doctor said, as he looked into her eyes.

"okay…..but I got to warn you I haven't dance like this in years, so I might be a little rusty." She said as she listened to the beat of the music to get the flow of the rhythm to actually dance. As soon as she found the tempo of the beat to the Irish music, she began the steps that she tried to instruct the Doctor earlier. The music gradually began to beat faster and she was keeping up with the rhythm of it really well. She looked so beautiful right then and there with her fellow citizens, and the Doctor really wanted to hold her in his heart forever. The smile on her face grew as she danced in with the crowd of her Irish family. The music finally ended, and the crowd all cheered. She then walked back to the Doctor with the biggest smile on her face.

"You were amazing," The Doctor said as she stopped by his side and out of breath do to the dancing that she just did.

"Thanks, I haven't done that in years. Amazing how in 48 years later that they still carry on the old Irish jig."Monica said in amazement to the future of her country. Just then the band played an old Irish wedding dance song.

"Now that dance I could do." The doctor pointed out, as he saw some old Irish folk waltzing around in a circle. He looked at Monica, and she looked back at him, and blushed when he offered his hand to hers. Feeling a little bit shy she put her hand in his.

She didn't know what she was feeling, but each moment with the Doctor, she feels her heart skip a beat. As the music began, so did them, as the Doctor twirled her around as they danced in the evening sky. Monica was actually impressed that he is keeping in step with the beat of the music, and this time she closed her eyes, and buried her face in his chest as they danced. She felt his heart beat slower and slower and it matched her own heartbeat. _I think I'm falling in love………whatever the Doctor is doing, is making me fall for him._ As the music ended, so did the feeling in her heart.

Monica had pulled away from him just a tad, and looked into his soft brown eyes that were glowing with fire. A fire so warm it burned through her own heart. She could tell that he wanted her, and she was beginning to feel the same for him. All of a sudden she felt her stomach growling with hunger pains, and it broke the moment for both of them.

"I guess my stomach is saying that it needs to eat." Monica said, "I'll show you some of my favorite food dish here."

"Irish food, never tried it before, is food another part of your culture?" The Doctor asked pulling himself out the dazed, that he had put himself in.

"Yes. Come on I'll take you show some of my favorite foods." Monica said as she walked up the path, and the Doctor followed her. They walked side by side during the evening time in Ireland the streetlights were turned on and they were all decorated with beautiful lighting of lights of the flag of Ireland. The Doctor put his hand with hers and entwined their fingers together. With his touched her heart just about to melt to the floor. They came to this beautiful light restaurant with seating outside to enjoy this spring weather. The both sat outside and enjoy the night.

"Are you sure you want to eat here, it looks expensive, and I don't have any money." Monica said as she looked at the prices.

"Monica you're forgetting that I'm the Doctor. I'll pay I have my _alien_ ways you know. Order whatever you want." The Doctor said, as he gazed into her eyes.

Blushing even more, she looked down at the menu. The candle lit table was set perfectly for two people who are in love. And Monica was hoping to have him kiss her. She hasn't felt like this in a really long time, not since Mike has took her heart. Now the Doctor is doing the same. They both ate their meals and the Doctor paid for their supper.

"I guess we should be heading back, It's getting late." The Doctor said, just as he said that there were fireworks shooting off into the night sky, as the young and old town's folk of Ireland gathered on the hillside to watch them. Monica stopped to look at them too. She was in awe with the scenery around her. She turned to the Doctor, and felt her heart beat faster, as he reached up and held her face in his hands. At that moment she felt like she was sixteen all over again. Her whole body trembled, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

The Doctor couldn't stop even if he had tried. His head came near hers and she tilted her head slightly. She felt his breath on her own, and closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. He kissed her softly and pulled back for a few moments. She wanted him more than ever and reached up behind his neck and pulled his mouth back down to hers once more. She parted her mouth slightly to let him taste her for a short while and back to crashing her lips to his. As they continue to kiss one another their hands were entwining again, and there was a heart shaped firework that surrounded them as they kissed each other.

Monica was the one who broke their kiss. She pulled back out of the Doctor's embrace, and took a moment to catch her breath, from the deepest kiss she ever given. She slowly opened up her eyes, and looked right into the Doctors. They stared at one another for a few moments.

"I…..ummmmm………I haven't felt like this……..in a really…..long time and now with what just happened………" Monica started to say but couldn't finish it.

Then Doctor then took a step and put his head to hers, "Monica…I don't know if you feel the way I do……but I want you with me, because seeing you again brought back the reasons why." The Doctor said as he put a finger under her soft skinned chin and made her look into his eyes when he said the next phrase, "I'm _so_ madly in _love _with you." At that moment, Monica released the tears she had been holding back, and the Doctor lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her once again. This time he pulled her more closer to him so their chest are touching and put one hand on her back and the other behind her neck, as she too did the same and enclosed her arms around the back of his neck, as they kissed one another very tenderly.

……………………………………………….

_It was 12:30 AM once the Doctor took Monica back to her apartment, It took them awhile to leave Northern Ireland in the year of 2050, because neither one of them wanted to stop kissing. The Doctor walked Monica back up to her apartment and wanted so badly to kiss her again. That was the first time the Doctor ever expressed his true feelings to someone And. Monica felt like a young girl in love again. Monica put the key in the lock of the apartment door, and turned on the light, then walked right back out to say goodnight to the Doctor._

"Thanks for that Doctor, I had a great time, probably the best dates I ever had." Monica said, as she smiled up at him. Then she leaned up to him and brushed her lips to his, and held him there for a moment then let go. As she opened up her eyes she gave a wicked smile to him.

Still feeling his heart racing after the 5th kiss, he managed to say a few words, "When can I see you again?"

Monica sighed, "Tomorrow, I want go and travel some more." He tried to go near her again to kiss her one last time, but she move from his embrace, and said, "If you kiss me again, we'll end up kissing all night. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Doctor." And with that she disappeared behind her apartment door, leaving the Doctor standing outside in the night, feeling so in love. The Doctor walked back down the steps and skipping to his blue box awaiting for tomorrow to see Monica again.

Monica went to her window and watched the Doctor skip from the apartment doors all the way to his _little blue box_. The bit her lower lip at the sight and couldn't help but to smile at him. She felt so happy to finally be in a man's arms again. Monica decided to call up Tess tomorrow and explained everything, well except the whole time traveling thing. Monica then decided to call it a night and went to her bedroom. As she striped from her date cloths and change in her sleep wear and climbed into her soft and comfy bed and laid down her head on the soft pillows behind her, and_ wondered if the Doctor ever truly experience true love before_. As she closed her eyes her mind kept replaying the moment of their first kiss. Of all her experience of a first kiss she as ever given to someone, she never experience that powerful of a first kiss. Monica had to admit for him being an alien that he is; he was a _damn_ good kisser. She smiled at that, and turned over on her side and dreamt of the Doctor all night long. And for the first time in months, she slept peacefully throughout the night.

………………………………………………………

_Later that day Monica met Gloria for lunch, to have a sisterly/girlfriend talk. Monica wants to tell someone about her encounter of what happened last night with the Doctor. She felt so excited about this new feeling, and really wants to share it with a friend._

As Gloria and Monica settle on a restaurant and deceived on the meal to eat, Gloria asked on what this was all about.

"Okay Monica, what's this all about?" Gloria asked as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Well…..you know how you and Tess kept on pushing me to go out on a date, after Mike. Well I did." Monica said as she stared down at her coffee.

Gloria had dropped her sandwich and stared at her in shock and then came out with a bunch of questions, "Oh my God!!!!!! Who is he? Are you two in love or is this a bypass thing. Did you kiss him, or did you already slept with…"

"Stop!" Monica said, as she looked slightly embarrassed with the topic of her love life. "I'll tell you everything, but you need to stop with the rush of questions, Jeez I only been on one date, and going on another tomorrow night."

"You are? When are you planning on telling me these things?" Gloria asked as she kind of looked hurt.

"To tell you the truth Gloria, you're the first person I'm going to tell." Monica said as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

"Okay….so tell me about your 'date' that happened last night." Gloria said eager to listen and was very pleased to see Monica's face lit up as she explained her night with the Doctor.

"Alright……..you remember that man that you saw me talking to at Audrey's rehearsal dinner party?" Monica asked.

"Yeah…….but you weren't talking to him you were sort of flirting, anyways what's that got to do with it?" Gloria stated.

"I'm telling you, well we've met up again, and yesterday afternoon on my lunch break he asked me out, and I agreed. He took me to this wonderful place, that had my cultural background, and the restaurant was beautiful and romantic. And when he kissed me, it felt like I was in heaven. I had no idea that he could kiss so damn well. And let me tell you I've never in my entire life been kissed like that. Not even with Mike. And last night I've kept dreaming about him, and our kiss." Monica said as she still remember the magic she felt of that kiss.

"Oh Monica……that is so beautiful, I wish my boyfriend would kiss me like that. So tell me, what's his name, since you've seemed to be so interested in him." Gloria said as she was so intrigue with Monica's little romance of her mystery man, and half jealous that her boyfriend never been that romantic to her. But then again she's been in love with him for 5 months now.

"Well his name is a little strange….." Monica started to say, but Gloria champed in.

"I don't care, Tell me!"

"Okay…his name is the Doctor. Just the Doctor. No real name just that." Monica said, before Gloria asked why the _Doctor_.

"Hummm……..that's strange a strange name for a person, but hay if you like him, and thinks that he is a dimate kisser that makes you go weak at the knees then I'm all for it." Gloria said supporting her best friend.

"Yeah but there is something that I need to tell you……. And don't freak out okay, because I really like him, a lot." Monica said as she sounded really serious about this. Gloria nodded and encourage Monica to continue on to what she was about to say.

"He's not human, he's a Time Lord." Monica said as Gloria looked shocked to hear her say that.

"Okay……….so he's a game freak that still makes him human, maybe he just goes by Time Lord for a nick name." Gloria said, but as she said that Monica didn't smile at her joke. "You're serious?"

"He travels throughout time, and he has a spaceship that takes you place……" Monica said trying to explain of what the Doctor is, but Gloria interrupted when Monica said _spaceship_.

"_What_?! Are you telling me that you are falling for an _alien_?!" Gloria looked up and she was raising her voice slightly.

"See this is what I meant about freaking out. But he doesn't look like an _alien_, you know you've seen of what he looks like. The guy I was talking to at Audrey's wedding rehearsal dinner, that's him. That's the Doctor." Monica stated.

"That's him? I thought he was just some dude. He doesn't look like an alien. Are you sure he is?" Gloria asked Monica still shocked.

"Yes. He took me to Northern Ireland in the year of 2050. That's where our date was and where he first kissed me." Monica said, still trying to convince her.

"_Wait_! You've _time traveled_ into the future?" Gloria asked with eyes that were about to pop right out of their sockets. Still stunned about the information that Monica shared, she finally asked the question the keeps circling in Monica's mind. "Are you in _love _with him?"

It took a moment for Monica to answer, "Honestly……I don't know. He is a really nice, and damn good looking and a very good kisser. I only been on one date with him, and don't ever want to leave his embrace." Monica said, already her heart is beating twice the normal speed as she shares this information to Gloria, and added, "And I especially want to kiss him again."

"Huh..you sound just like me when I first fell in love with Dan. And man…Dan is really good in bed. So tell me, is this _Doctor_ guy you say has a _kick ass kiss_, really good in bed too?" Gloria said, as she wiggled her eyebrows at Monica.

"I don't know? I never had sex with him, I just kissed him. And besides I don't want to force him away. I've just met him, for crying out loud. Sex is a moment shared between two people who are in love with each other, and I'm not so sure I am yet." Monica said as she finished her coffee.

"Honey, your face blushes whenever you say his name and the fact the way you explained your kiss with him your face just glows. Trust me your in love." Gloria said, and with that they both laughed.

………………………………………………..

_It has been several months since the Doctor and Monica dated and now Monica is planning to take their love relationship to the next level. She wondered if the Doctor ever made love before. For him being an alien, he probably never has heard of it before. They have both been on 50 dates and Monica came to her senses that she is defiantly in love with him. _

She has seen tons of different planets with him, as he shown her his world. This planet that the Doctor takes her to, was one of his personal favorites. It was filled with a million of stars that encircled it. The ascent description says it's where lovers come together as one, he told her, but doesn't quite get it.

"It's so beautiful here," Monica stated, as she had his arms wrapped around her waist, and having him kiss her neck. With each touch of the Doctor's lips grazing her skin, made her even more turned on.

"It's as beautiful as you," the Doctor whispered in her ear.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply. She never felt like this with anyone in her whole life. Sadly not even with _Mike_. As she pulled her lips away from his, and lifted her head to his ear and said "_I love you_," and looked into his eyes that seemed to be glowing with love. He kissed her and her heart just melted away. She kissed him more fiercely and each kiss was like fire building up inside. They both pulled apart catching their breaths, but neither one of them want to stop kissing.

"We should……probably go…" The Doctor said still out of breath from their last kiss. But Monica backed him into the TARDIS doors and kissed him again. In between kisses Monica managed to get the words out that she has been dying to ask the Doctor, "Have……you …. Ever _made love_ before?"

The Doctor looked at her in a surprise look. "No?" as he struggled to say as their noses rubbed against each other.

"Would you like to find out?" She said as she stared into his beautiful manly like eyes.

The Doctor looked into Monica's eyes which were a richer brown chocolate, then before when he first looked into them. "Yes."

Monica bit her lower lip and whispered in his ear, "Close your eyes, and kiss me." And with that the Doctor closed his eyes, as Monica moved forward and clasped her mouth to his. The Doctor never feeling this way did the same, as their mouths moved as one. The Doctor lifted her off her feet and never breaking contact of her mouth managed to open the door to the TARDIS and closing it with a kick, as he carried her down into the TARDIS to his bedroom, where it was lit by candles.

He laid her down on his bed down below the TARDIS. He had never taken any of his companions down here, not even _Rose_. His two hearts where beating so hard that he could barely hear himself think. Monica was so scared of this, but yet she wanted to share her love to him. The Doctor backed her up against the wall to the bed, and kissed her neck and collar bone, and moved up toward her lips. She moaned with each touch of his kiss. Monica then grabs hold of the ends of the Doctor's shirt, and lifts it up over the Doctor's head, and touched his chest with her hands. Then took her lips and made small kiss marks across his chest and up his neck until they reached his lips. As the Doctor and Monica continue to share the hottest kiss they ever could imagine, the Doctor removed Monica's tank top and it revealed her bra underneath. The Doctor broke their kiss and moved down her neck as he ran his lips over her collar bone to her shoulder, and moved the straps of her bra, as he kissed her shoulder. Then Monica took her legs and wrapped them around the Doctor's hips and moved in closer to feel his touch. The Doctor then took his hands and stroked her back and found her bra hook, and unhooks her sexy black laced bra and let it fall to the ground. Monica arched her back when the Doctor kissed her passionately as their tongues meet and danced upon each other.

Monica then threw her head back as he kissed her neck as her chest was right up against the Doctor's, and she can feel the heat rising from both of their naked bodies, as the arousal from their lovemaking started to incline. Monica was so stunned by his tender touch, and his shocking method as the magic of his love worked in Monica's heart and she desperately wanted more of him. She took her hands and brought them to the Doctor's face. Looking into his eyes, she saw the love and fear in his eyes, which had reflected in her own eyes. The Doctor then crashed his mouth to hers, and Monica slowly fell backwards onto the pillows, and as she guided the Doctor to move on top of her. Then slowly they both moved together to build up the sweet torture of the climax to their lovemaking.

After the climax has ended, the Doctor clasped onto Monica and nuzzled his face in-between her breast, as they both were trying to catch their breaths. It took a moment or two for the words to flow out. "You're trembling, did I do something wrong?" The Doctor asked as he stared into Monica's eyes.

"No….I just never loved someone so much as I have loved you, and I'm trembling because it feels so _good_." She said as she lifted her head to his, and kissed him again. As soon as she did that the lovemaking started up again.

Soon after the second time they made love to one another, the Doctor wrapped Monica in his arms and stroked her naked back, as she snuggled up on his sweated chest and made little circles with her lips, and entwined their legs together. The Doctor looked at Monica as she looked into his eyes. The Doctor's two hearts were beating the same rhythm as Monica's own heart, after the second wave had hit them. They lay together as one flesh, one person, which is what the ascent description meant by _when two lovers become one_, of the Planet of millions of Stars of where the TARDIS was stationed.

"I love you." The Doctor said, and meant to kiss her forehead, but she lifted her head and he kissed her lips, then the Doctor pulled back, and she smiled up at him, and whispered '_I love you_' back to him.

"That was amazing. I never made love to anyone quite like that before. But you…..God……_you were so amazing_." Monica said as she kissed the Doctors neck and nuzzled it with the end of her nose. And soon Monica drifted off to sleep, as the beat to the Doctor's two hearts soothed her into a deep slumber. The Doctor looked down on Monica's naked body, and wrapped a blanket around both him and her. He watched the rhythm of her stomach as it rise and fell like a tied on the oceans shore, as a smile seemed to be on her face. The Doctor could tell that she was in love with him, as he felt the same way about her. The Doctor then kissed her cheek and put one arm under her head and the other around her left arm, and moved his abdomen into hers, and said to her "I love you, and you are so beautiful. You are my _Angel sent from Heaven._" Then the Doctor too fell asleep to her slow beating heart and to her soft breathing of her nose, as both of them slept in each other's arms of the dimly lit TARDIS.

……………………………………………………

_The sun was beginning to rise from the North of the TARDIS. The TARDIS was still sitting on the Planet of Millions of Stars, which the Doctor meant to go back to Monica's apartment, but was so caught up in making love to her which felt amazing to him. He felt for the first times after 924 years of being a Time Lord, he actually felt alive, and that making love was heaven on Earth to him. He wanted more of that with her. Monica taught him how to love, and with that could be a curse for a Time Lord…….._

The Doctor was the first to open his eyes, and smiled when he saw her still sleeping in his arms. She looks so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, he didn't want to wake her. But he knew that she has to get back. He wished this moment would last forever, having both him and her naked together, and laying together and forgetting about the world.

The Doctor lifted his head, and planted some butterfly kisses on her lips. She smiled at that and kissed him right back. As they kissed for a minute or two he pulled back and said "Good morning," in a very tender voice which made Monica smiled even more.

Monica slowly opened her eyes and saw the Doctor kissing her neck and his hands roamed over her small breast. She couldn't help but to giggle when he did that, "Good morning to you too." Monica placed a finger under his chin, and guided his face to hers so that she could kiss him over and over, until they both end up laughing as he climb back on her.

"We have to go I'm afraid." The Doctor said after their little make out time, as he kissed her neck and collar bone.

"hummm………Do we really have to go? I kind of like staying in bed with you, and make love again." Monica said as she was sort of feeling the sexual vibe coming on again.

"Yeah see that's the problem…..If I do that we would never leave this bed or any other bed to that matter, and be tangled up with our emotions and wild feelings that we are feeling right now." The Doctor pointed out, "But then again it would be nice to make endless love to you." The Doctor finished and wiggled his eyebrows at Monica. She laughed at that and pulled him into another kiss.

The Doctor broke the kiss and sat up to look for his kakis and shirt. Monica slowly sat up with the blanket wrapped around her chest as she stared at the Doctor. "You don't suppose you have a shower in this spacecraft by and chance?" Monica asked, still smiling at the Doctor.

"Only a little one. Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I need one." Monica looked at her hair and it look like a wind storm came and blew it around.

"If you take one, can I join you?" The Doctor asked, hoping she say yes so he could get the feeling again like he did during the sexual act.

"If you join me we'll end up having sex again, and we'll never leave each other's embraces. I'm going to say no for now, but maybe next time I'll let you." She said as she looked at the Doctor. He looked a little bummed out, so she took his hands entwined her fingers with his, and kissed him. The kiss sent Monica falling back downwards onto the pillows, and the Doctor falling on top of her again as they kissed and entwining their legs and fingers together. It took them 15 minutes to regain some control again and this time it was Monica who broke the kiss, as she gathered up his robe, and moved to the bathroom to get take a shower and to wash the night off her.

When Monica walked back into the room where they made love in. and notice the Doctor had left, and she assumed that he went back up to the main part of his spaceship. This TARDIS was more than a spaceship for the Doctor, it was also his home. She got dressed and went up the steps to the main part of the ship, and saw the Doctor at the center. He turned and saw her standing at the base of the steps leading down to his living chamber. Monica walked over to him and gave him a small peck on the lips, and took a half step back.

"You are very sexy and beautiful in the morning." The Doctor said as she snuggled in his embrace.

"Thank you," Monica said feeling so happy and _in love_. "So where are we Doctor?"

"We are back at your apartment." The Doctor said, and Monica was shocked to be back she expected to see more planets and things. The Doctor noticed and said, "I figure you want some family time with your mother, and your friends. You've been traveling with me for about 2 months now and figured they want to see you. Plus it will also give them a chance to meet me."

Monica had to admit, being with the Doctor was unbelievable amazing and wonderful, but she does miss Gloria, Andrew, and especially her adopted mother Tess. She agreed with him, "So what month and day is it _Time Lord_?"

"It's Mother's Day." The Doctor said.

"Oh……well I guess this will be the day you've get the meet Tess. She is going to love you." Monica said as she looked into his eyes. And with that she laced her fingers with his, and pulled him to the doors of the TARDIS.

……………………………………………………..

_As they walked out of the TARDIS, holding hands as they walked up to Monica's apartment. She need to grab some clothes and check her messages on her phone, she hasn't heard anyone for about 2 in a half weeks, since she's been traveling throughout time with the Doctor. She called up Tess, Gloria Andrew and told them not to worry about her. She needed a vacation, and decided to take a 3 week vacation with the Doctor. She phoned them every other day as she traveled with the Doctor and just to keep in touch. It took her about 15 to 20 minutes just to get everything together. As she walked out of her bedroom, and went to the living room to find the Doctor looking at her photographs that are on the mantel._

The Doctor turned to her as she walked in, "Did you get everything you need?" she nodded and walked over to him. "Is this Mike, the man that was your fiancé at the time?" The Doctor asked pointing to a photograph of her in the arms of a very charming man, at a military base. She was wearing a white tang top, and a bluish purplish long skirt that flowed down to her ankles, and she wore a white rose in her hair. As this guy was in his army uniform ready to be deployed to some war zone, the Doctor assumed.

"Yes," Monica managed to say, "It was taken before he left to Iraq. It was the second day I was officially engaged to him, and it was his last day here at Fort Douglas. And that was the last day I saw him in person." She looked away with still a hint of the hurt she felt for him. "He was my past, and……._you are my future_." Monica said as she looked up at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at that and placed the picture back on the mantel.

"Come on we'll be late if we don't get a move on." Monica said, as she turned and grabbed her purse and bags and headed out the door. The Doctor helped her out with some of her luggage and went to the TARDIS and set them inside. And shut the doors, as the Doctor turned away and went to her car. Monica coming down the steps of her apartment build looked confused at the sight of the Doctor by her car.

"Why are we not taking the TARDIS, we'll get their faster if we take your spaceship." Monica said as she stood by the Doctor.

"I figured you'll want a gift to go to your mother, and besides I don't want to freak them out on my alien like things on the first impression. I want them to see who I am, when you first met me." The Doctor stated. And Monica had to smile at that, and hugged him.

"But what will happen if we get married or something and found out that you had never changed since they met you." Monica pointed out, and she did have a point there.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come across it. We'll tell them, just not now." The Doctor said, and kissed Monica's nose as he walked around to the passenger side of her sliver _Mercedes_ car. Monica drove to a small flower shop, and picked up pink and white lilies that had always been Tess's favorite flower and gold necklace that had fake looking diamonds of a rose on it, And a Mother's Day card. As she was shopping for that, the Doctor walked into a jewelry store and looked at a beautiful necklace that had a heart shaped with diamonds sounding it. He wanted to give this to Monica when he was thinking about asking her to marry him . _He knows that it is wrong and going against the code of being a Time Lord, but he was so in love with her that he would die for her. He never planned on falling in love with her, but he did. And now the Doctor can't stand being million miles or light-years away from her. I want to marry her, she loves me and I love her._ So he purchased the necklace along with a ring. And he is secretly going to hide these from her, until the big moment comes up.

He walked back out of the store and went to her car and waited, a few moments until she came out of a little _Hallmark_ store with a bag and a bouquet of flowers. The Doctor had a red rose hidden behind his back, as he waited for Monica to set the things inside the car.

"Close your eyes." The Doctor whispered in her ear as she hugged him.

"What for?" Monica asked, looking at the Doctor with curious eyes.

"Just do it, please." He said as she closed her eyes, and wondered what he was doing. Monica felt something touched her hand as the Doctor placed this mystery item in her hand. Then the Doctor leaned to her, and whispered "Now…..open your eyes." Monica did as she was told and looked in her hand as the Doctor stepped an inch back. Monica saw that the Doctor placed a red rose, and a card that read:

_To my dearest love, __Because you are always there for me.. to comfort me, to encourage me, to tell me everything will be okay. Because you always know just the right words to say, and when to say them. Because of the way you make me feel.. whether I'm by your side, across the room, or on the other end of the phone. Because knowing you has made me a better person_.

_And on the Inside it read__**:**__ Because of these reasons, and so many more, I love you. And always will. Happy Valentine's_

_Love, The Doctor._

"I know it's not Valentine's Day, but I……."The Doctor started to say, but Monica cut him off with a tender kiss, as tears stung her eyes.

They kissed like that for a brief moment, and Monica stepped back as she looked into the Doctor's eyes and said, "I don't care. It was the thought that counted and Thank you. It was very romantic, and I love you." And with that she kissed him again.

"Okay, let's go and meet your family." The Doctor said, as Monica smiled up at him and nodded. And together they both climbed back into Monica's car, left to go see Tess and the rest of Monica's friends.

……………………………………………..

Andrew was the first to answer the door, and was hurt to see Monica happy with another man. He gave her a hug as he let her in, and shook the Doctor's hand. Gloria and Tess came in from the outside patio and welcomed both Monica and the Doctor. Audrey and Alex were still outside and Cornelia was holding Audrey's 1 year old baby girl, named Samantha, and throwing a ball to Tess's golden retriever Buddy. Gloria looked at Monica and mouth '_we have to talk,' _and '_He looks fine!'_

As Monica walked outside Audrey and Cornelia were on their feet and gave Monica a hug, and asked her a bazillion questions. Alex stepped in and said, "give the women some room to breathe girls," as he came and gave Monica a hug too, and walked over the grill to flip the chicken. Monica looked at Audrey's new baby. Cornelia went to play with Buddy out into the yard and leaving Audrey and Monica catch up on their friendship.

"How old is she," Monica asked as she picked up Samantha.

"She's just turned one about 2 weeks ago." Audrey pointed out. "So I heard that you are with another man now."

"Yes, we've been seeing each other for 6 and a half months, and he's here, he's just getting bugged by Gloria. " Monica said as she looked into the house at the Doctor.

"Is this serious between you two, or are you still not sure yet." Audrey said as she looked into Monica's eyes, and seeing her friend as a new women.

"Yes, I have to say I'm very much in love with him. It took me awhile to get over Mike, but he shown me love again." Monica said, as she poured herself some freshly squeezed lemonade.

"So what's his name?" Audrey asked.

"The Doctor, I know it's a strange name but I love him." Monica said taking a sip of her drink.

"Well if you love him it's all that counts. So are you two planning to get married?" Audrey said as she rocked her baby.

"It has only been six months Audrey, I'm not ready to be married yet, and I just want to take things slow with him." Monica suggested.

Just then Tess, Andrew, Gloria, and the Doctor finally emerge from the house and onto Tess's patio to join the others. The Doctor came up to where Monica was sitting and gave her a peck on the cheek, as he sat down next to her. Alex was the one to serve the meal, and Tess told everyone to pick a seat. Monica sat next to the Doctor, and Cornelia, Tess sat at the end of the table. Audrey and Alex sat next to each other, and Gloria sat kiddy corner to Monica, and Andrew sat dircectly across from Monica. He was a jealous to see her in love with the Doctor, because Andrew had always been in love with Monica, but was afraid to say his feelings to her. And seeing her with _him_, made him hurt and angry even more. Tess said a prayer to have the Lord bless their food as each member of the table grabbed each other's hands. Monica smiled, when the Doctor entwined their fingers together as Tess said the blessing.

It was a little uncomfortable for the Doctor to be around Monica's somewhat family. But in the same time, Monica made him feel at ease, having her there. Their feet were rubbing against each other, and Monica couldn't help but to give a slight giggle to that. After the meal was over Cornelia and the Doctor were getting acquainted as she asked him tons of questions. Tess and Andrew were talking among each other with Audrey and Alex. Gloria went to Monica and was dying for Monica to share the details of Monica's love for the Doctor.

"Okay finally we can talk. I want to know does the Doctor have any alien siblings." Gloria asked.

"No……and don't say the A word around here, I don't want anyone to know. And no he's the last of his kind. And besides what about Dan?" Monica said.

"Well nothing I was just curious. So you two seemed to have been enjoying each other, I saw the whole '_playing footsies under the table' _and the entwining and untwining hand motion. What has come over you?" Gloria smiled and looked at Monica's blushing face as she witnessed her and the Doctor's little romance moment.

"Nothing it's just every moment I spent with him I keep falling more and more in love. He is a very tender kisser, and every moment it's as if I am floating. And the way he made love to me was like…." Monica was explaining and then Gloria cut her off.

"_What? You had sex with him_!" Gloria said in shock, "When did you two begin sleeping with one another?"

"Ummm….I actually started it, the first time we _done it_ happened last night. It felt unbelievably amazing…..and I never had that feeling ever, not even with Mike. I think that the Doctor is my soul mate, Gloria. We just connected and he had never felt that love before either." Monica said as she looked out where the Doctor was throwing the ball as Buddy ran after it.

"How was the sex though, was it gentle and passionate or was it hot and flaming!" Gloria was getting very into this, which made Monica feeling a little uncomfortable sharing her sex life with her.

"If you really want to know, it was very gentle and passionate, and that is the farthest I'm going to tell you. The details are staying between me and him." Monica said as she put the last dish in the dishwasher and started it up. "Ahh…..but like you, asked me earlier, about him being good in bed? He is _very good_ in bed, as well as a very _kick ass kisser_." And as soon as Monica said that both women cracked up and burst into laughter.

"Cornelia why don't you have me talked to the Doctor, and you give Tess a hand with the desert treas." Andrew said as Cornelia nodded and skipped to the deck again. When Cornelia has left Andrew turned and faced the Doctor.

"When did you and Monica started dating one another." Andrew said as he looked at the Doctor with very cold eyes.

"Umm…..about 6 and a half months ago. We've met at Audr…"

"At Audrey's wedding I know, I saw you two dancing, and then out onto the deck. Are you two sleeping together?" Andrew said still not impressed by him. The Doctor could sense that this Andrew guy doesn't seem to like the men that Monica seems to date.

"Ummm….what do you mean by that exactly?" The Doctor asked not quite sure what Andrew was getting at.

"Did you had sex with her or not?" Andrew said.

"I don't see why me telling you that is any of your business. Besides it's mine and her life, if she wants to tell you she will but I'm not going to discuss this with you." The Doctor said, getting the feeling that Andrew and Monica somehow had some history together.

"I know I'm pressuring you with all these questions but Monica is one of my very best friends, and I don't want to see her heart broken like her last love relationship. And if you break her heart, I'm going to hunt you down and make you wish you've never met me. Are we clear on this issue '_Doctor_'?" Andrew said with vengeance on the last word.

"Crystal" was all the Doctor could say, as Andrew's cold eyes looked away when he turned and walk back to where Audrey and Alex were.

After the desert everyone decides to call it a night as one by one left Tess's house and thanked her for the meal, and went on their merrily ways. Monica and the Doctor were the last to leave the house. Gloria stayed to help Tess out. As Monica said goodbye to Gloria, Tess came up to the Doctor and whispered in his ear, "Monica is very lucky to have you Doctor. Take care of my baby, and you're always welcome to come in my home." Tess pulled away and smiled up at the Doctor.

"Thanks" the Doctor said, "and I'll love her forever."

"I know you will, I've seen the way you look at my daughter, and the way she looks at you." Tess said, and with that Monica came up to them and looked at the Doctor.

"Umm…I'll go and say goodbye to Gloria." The Doctor said, as he gave Monica a quick squeeze of the hand. And with that Monica turned to her mother.

"Happy Mother's day, mom" Monica said as she went into Tess's embrace.

"Thank you my daughter, and keep this one with you." Tess said, and Monica pulled out of the old women's arms as she stared into her mother's eyes. Monica was about to say something but Tess already somehow knew.

"I can tell that he loves you, and that you love him. I kind of had a feeling you two would end up falling in love with one another, the moment I saw you dancing in his arms at Audrey's wedding. Now there's the man that I know will love you until you two die. A love like that is hard to find, Monica. You keep him close." Tess said that with such wisdom that it almost made Monica cry.

"I will, I love him." Monica said as she looked at the Doctor.

"If you ever decide to get married to him, you have my blessing." Tess said, and wiped the tears coming from Monica's eyes as she gave her daughter a hug. The Doctor came up to them, and Monica and Tess pulled apart.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Monica replayed, as the Doctor took her hand and put it with his, and both walked out waving goodbye to Tess and Gloria. As they left Gloria and Tess smiled, "She loves him. I wonder what their wedding would be." Gloria stated.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, baby, anything could happen." Tess said and went to the couch and Buddy came and rested his head on her lap.

................................................................

Once they arrived at Monica's apartment, and walked to the TARDIS, the Doctor looked at Monica. "Funny your friend Andrew doesn't like me too much. He kept asking me weird questions." The Doctor said.

"He's just picky of the men I date; He wants to protect me that's all. Don't worry about it Doctor." Monica said and smiled when she stated the next phrase, "And besides you won the heart of my mother, which she usually gives the okay the third or fourth time I bring a man home."

"Which means, what exactly" The Doctor stated and looked at Monica's continuing smile.

"Which means Doctor she really loves you. And she even gave you the blessing of having you marring me. Which that had never happened with any of the men I've dated." Monica said as she moved into him and brushed her lips to his.

"Where have I found you again?" The Doctor asked, as he lifted her up off her feet and Monica had giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as the Doctor carried her into his _little blue box_, and closed the door, as the TARDIS gently faded into the night sky.

…………………………………………………………..

_After a short little while the TARDIS landed into a city that kind of looked like modern day London, England. But the Doctor said that it was London but in a different time frame. It is 2 billion years into the future of London England. Monica looked at the different shops that were around her, and it looked really strange and she felt like an outcast to it all. The Doctor took her hand in his as they stroll the city of London. There were robotic people and new creatures that look like cats and strange creatures to walk on Earth. But having the Doctor there showing Monica his world, she was complete fine with it, and loving every moment with him and this life_

The Doctor had taken Monica on a little boat ride, on a romantic evening as they discovered this new version of London, England, Monica leaned into his arms and she murmur to him "I never knew that things like this existed, I love it…..this adventure traveling with you, and being next to you is incredible. I love you so much Doctor, I truly do." Monica said, as the Doctor held her in his arms, and placed a finger under her chin, and raised her lips to his, as they kissed one another. But their kiss was cut short when both Monica and the Doctor herd explosions and people screaming from the town.

"What the hell!" The Doctor said and stood up from the boat.

"What is it Doctor?" Monica said as she looked at the Doctor with concern.

"Not sure….could be an invasion of some sort…." The Doctor started to say, "Oh no…not these bastards AGAIN!" The Doctor said in angry and in fear.

"What was is it, Doctor… Doctor please tell me what's going on?" Monica said now sounding a little panic into what the expression on the Doctor's face.

"You remember me telling how my home planet turned into dust and all my people were wiped out?" The Doctor said as he looked into Monica's eyes.

"Yeah." Monica said as she nodded to the Doctor.

"Well there was this Time War that happened between my race the Time Lords, and well to those things there…." The Doctor pointed into the night sky, as big spaceship like crafts came, and these thing that sort of looked like _R2D2_'s from the _Star War_ movies, came out of the ships that were scattered around the city. But they don't resemble any _R2D2_ features. Their body was sort of cylinder-like shaped with round balls all around it and a bit tall. And they had a long thing that looked like a blue eye coming out of its dome shaped head. It also had two things sticking out of its head kind of like an antennas that lit up when it spoke. And an unusual feature it had a plunger like thing stinging out of its main body and a suppose gun like thing, that you see in Syfi films.

"Their called Daleks and they destroy anyone and anything that comes into their path." The Doctor said as the expression on his face changed when he said that. He looked broken, scared, and angry all at once. Monica has never seen him like this, since she has been with him.

Just then the Doctor turned to her with a serious face and just about scared her when he stated his next sentence, "They are after me and for me only. We have to get back to the TARDIS before they spot us…" As the Doctor finished he put the boat to the dock, and helped Monica out as they took off into the invited city with the Daleks.

"What do they want?" Monica said as they ran toward the little blue box that was stations just outside of the city.

"_Doctor_!!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted in the night. Monica and the Doctor stopped in their tracks as they both heard the sound.

"_Doctor_!!!! _Doctor_!!!!! _Help Me_!!!!!" the strange voice came again. Just then a man came out of the forest, and was bleeding badly, as this man fell and he didn't get back up. Monica unwilling to leave someone there to die runs over to help him.

"Monica don't……." The Doctor said as he followed her pursuit.

"We can't just leave him to die," Monica said as she bent over this strange man. "I'm Monica and this is the Doctor, he could help you." Monica said as she tried to hold him.

"Yes I know who he is, that's why I've sent him here with this," The man said as he held up a small device that is similar to the Doctor's sonic-screwdriver. "He's a Time Lord, and so am I."

The Doctor heard that and stared at Monica as they both looked shock to here that news. "Where's your spaceship Doctor?" The man said with a shaky voice.

"Come on help me get him into the TARDIS quick! Monica take his legs, I'll grab his arms!" The Doctor ordered as they carried him to the TARDIS. Once inside the spacecraft the Doctor transported the TARDIS away from the invading city of Daleks, and traveled into a different and safe time period. But a few Daleks saw that, and transported to the same location as the Doctor's TARDIS is, as they waited for their next move.

"So there are two of you?" Monica asked as she gazed at the wounded Time Lord, and the one that she has grown to love.

"But you can't be a Time Lord, I was the only one who escaped the Time War. There are no others of my kind, I'm the last of them." The Doctor said in surprised to see the other Time Lord with him.

"Then you are mistaken, I am a Time Lord, probably one that you would never have known. Or probably won't know." The Time Lord said, "I'm Alex, and been trying to get your attention for the last 500 years to come and rescue me. Took you long enough, what have she gotten you so busy you lost focus of your Time Lord senses?" Alex said as he pointed to Monica.

"You have an Irish accent?" Monica said as she tries to discover who this new person is.

"Yes, my family was sort of brought up from Ireland, after the whole various that was brought up in America, which most of the population fled to Ireland and other foreign countries." Alex said.

"Then who are WHO?!" The Doctor asked going a bit in patient.

"I can't say, I'm swore to secretary to someone I can't mention. She told me never to tell you, But I'm defiantly a Time Lord, Doctor." Alex said, as he held out a sonic-screwdriver that is a little advance then what the Doctor has.

"Who did, and who on Earth gave this to you?" The Doctor asked as he examined Alex's or whatever this Time Lord climes to be, sonic-screwdriver. Monica watched as she leaned up against the control panel of the TARDIS.

"Well…..I sort of got it from you. You gave it to me when you came back this one day, I can't say or else it will defect your future of meeting me, again. And I'm not allowed to say the person's name, and besides my family are all dead." Alex stated, as the Doctor looked confused at the sight of him. As Monica stood there looking shocked and confused all at once.

"Are you telling me, that you are from the future of some sort of time capsule thing?" Monica asked as she looked at Alex. He had somewhat the same characteristics of the Doctor, but some different qualities of another person that doesn't reflect the Doctor at all.

"No not exactly…I just travel through time like him." Alex said as he gestured his hand the Doctor. "I never change I stay like this after I matured from a boy."

"Why were you here, in London of 2 Billion years from now?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the young Time Lord.

"Because of your friend Jack Harkness told me, I would find you here in that time again, and that there was going to be a war to end the world. And I need your help to stop it, before the Daleks change the human race, which we need to turn this around and go BACK NOW!" Alex explained as he pressed a button on his sonic-screwdriver device, which moved the TARDIS back to the original location.

"_What_?!…..What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled, and Monica came by him and held onto his arm and put her hand in his.

"I'm bring you back Doctor. I NEED You!" Alex yelled as the TARDIS came to a stop. Once the spacecraft has stationed, Alex explained everything. "The Daleks wanted you and I together so that they could stop us from ruining their master plan. That's why I need you to help stop them. Because in my lifetime there is no future for anyone on Earth, well excepted a hundred million people that I saved, that are living down in the sewers, so they won't get killed by the Daleks."

"Okay…you proved your point, what do you want me to do?" The Doctor asked, as he stared up at the young Doctor, which seem to have Monica's stunning eyes.

"Wait so you are helping me?" Alex asked in surprised.

"If you said that the Daleks are doing what you've said then yes. And the fact that Jack told you to changed my mind." The Doctor stated.

"Alright, here's what my plan is…." Alex started to explain, but Monica cut him off.

"Doctor, are you sure this is right? If those things are out to kill both of you, I don't want you out there risking your life to be killed. I can't stand to lose another person that I have loved….and now you're doing the exact thing that got my fiancé killed in the first place!" Monica cried as she looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"Monica you're not going to lose me…the Daleks tried to kill me many different ways but they never succeed because I'm still here with _you_."The Doctor said as he came near her and tries to comfort her.

Then Alex explained his battle planed to both the Doctor and Monica. "Okay, I'll let you two have your little moment and then I'll send her down to the people, You have my message Monica?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Monica replayed still not liking this whole plan.

"Okay and then Doctor you'll follow me. Okay." Alex said, and both the Doctor and Monica nodded. And Alex left to step outside so he'll let Monica and the Doctor to have their little goodbye moment. But he didn't go far.

Once Alex was out of ear shot the Doctor turned to Monica and faced her, "I don't want you to do this. If you get killed, there's nothing I could do to bring you back, and I can't stand having to lose the only women I have ever loved." The Doctor finished with tears starting to form.

"I don't want to lose you either, I Love you. But we have to help him Doctor, I don't want the future to be like this. I would rather die. Just…….don't try and be a hero for me." Monica said as tears were flowing down her face.

"I won't." The Doctor said and with that he pulled Monica into his arms as he kissed her. They both kissed each other like never before, for knowing that one of them could die. As Alex watch from the doors of the TARDIS, he couldn't help but to smile. He waited all his life to finally see both the Doctor and Monica together. Jack told him about how the Doctor fell in love with her, and was extremely heart broken when a tragic thing happened to their love. Alex didn't want to break this moment but he knew he had to.

"Doctor we've got go. It's Time." Alex called out.

"Okay…I got to go now, darling. Don't cry for me. I love you." The Doctor said very softly as possible to hold some hope for him and to her.

"I love you too," Monica whispered, as she gave the Doctor one last kiss and nuzzled in his embrace for thinking this could be the last moment with him. And with that last goodbye The Doctor stepped out of his little blue box, and try to soak up every last memory of her face before Alex activated the Time traveling button to make the TARDIS disappear with her in it. The doors of the TARDIS began to close as Monica and the Doctor stared into each other's eyes, until they no longer could see each other. Then slowly the TARDIS faded and moved 100 miles down into the sewers where the human civilization is at.

"Okay…Doc let's send these metal sons of bitches back to where they belong." Alex said as he and the Doctor went to an abandoned warehouse to set up a trap for the Daleks.

The trap was all set up, it took both the Doctor and Alex a long time to do it, but it worked. It was a time capsule that would lock the Daleks in a Time loop so they could never get out. Alex hopes this will work.

"Okay….I'll go and distract them and bring them to the TorchWood institute where you'll activate this time capsule machine. I'll give you the single with this," Alex explained as he handed the Doctor a necklace with a blue crystal at the end of it. "When this lights up, which it will when I do this," Alex said as he pointed his sonic-screwdriver to his and the one in the Doctor's hand turned bright blue, which lit up the dark room of the abandoned TorchWood office. "You'll know when to turn on the device. Monica is down giving the message to the people to fight off any unwanted people that are persisted by the Daleks. These people that are persisted by them are half Dalek and half human. I have loaded weapons for every human down there. You ready for this Doctor?" Alex said.

"Yes, if it is for the safety of mankind then yes I'm ready." The Doctor said, as wished Alex good luck.

_The Doctor waited a half an hour, as each minute gone by he feared for Monica. Wondering if she was hurt or was all right, and trying not to think if the Daleks got her. The crystal that Alex gave him suddenly lit up and the Doctor press to button to activate the Time Capsule to capture the Daleks. Now the real war began_…

"You Have Not Brought the Doctor to Us. There For You Must Be EXTERIMATED!" One of the Daleks explained, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!!"

Alex looked at the Dalek and said, "I think you will be the one to be Exterimated, Darvos!" as he looked into the Blue eye of the Dalek, as the Dalek tried to suck the life out of Alex, Alex ducked out of the path of the Time Capsule and moved to a safe spot. There was a flash of light and colorful blue and purple and green lights loops that came out of the window to the TorchWood institute as the Daleks began to get sucked into the trap.

_Monica had the people prepared as she waited for the call of the Doctor's sonic-screwdriver to give the people the okay to attack. She was so scared that Alex's plan had failed and that both the Time Lords are dead. She tried not to think about that, She is at war. If Mike taught her anything is to don't give into fear when it comes to war. No Fear. Is what he always told her, because being fear in will make a solider lose focus and ends up getting killed. It felt like a lifetime has passed until suddenly she got the call buzz from Alex's sonic-screwdriver which activated the Doctor's. "Now" she said as she led the people up the sewers and into the streets to bring down the half Dalek, and half human creatures………._

The Doctor comes out of the building and comes to stand beside Alex to defeat the reminding creatures that the Daleks had created. Most of them were killing off due to Monica's message to lead the people into battle. Alex and the Doctor finished with the battle only to find the blue box with Monica by it. The Doctor ran to meet her, and Monica started to cry and kiss the Doctor as she was in his embrace. Their short moment of happiness was ended when they heard Alex shouted, "Doctor! Monica! Watch out for the Dalek!"

The Doctor took Monica in his arms and pushed her inside the TARDIS, as the Dalek said "EXTERIMATE!" And a blast of power shot from the Dalek's gun and aimed it right towards the Doctor. The Doctor was pushed by Alex at the last minute, as the blast went right through Alex and hit a nearby car. The Doctor landed with a thud. As the Dalek moved toward him.

Monica found an alien like equipment and shot at the Dalek, as she said, "Die you son of a Bitch, and rot in Hell!" She dropped the weapon and went to the Doctor. The Doctor looked into her eyes, and smiled. Only then to find Alex lying on the ground shaking, as for he was dying.

"Oh God Alex!" The Doctor said as he ran to Alex's side. "I'm here Alex, I'm here."

"Doctor…..I'm…..I'm not ….going to …..make it." Alex tried to say. He had to tell the Doctor the truth of who he really was.

"Yes you are, Alex you're going to go on, and be a hero to this world, you're a Time Lord, you can regenerate and cheat death. It's in your blood." The Doctor said as he held Alex in his arms. Monica standing a few feet away was straining to hear what they were saying, but couldn't as she awaited Alex's fate.

"No I can't do thhaat. That's your power not mine. I'm only half Time….Lord. I…I have some qualities of a Time Lord…but I can't regenerate after…I've been severely hurt. I'm…half human too." Alex said as he looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"_What_?" The Doctor said in shock. But Alex pulled the Doctor closer to him so that Monica doesn't over hear his dying words.

"I….wasn't suppose to tell you…..but…I think you need to hear this now." Alex said, "You are my… father, and Monica is….my ….mother. She doesn't know that she's pregnant right now and you can never….never tell her….that she is….If she knows…she'll die in the future…and so will I…Promise me that…you'll never tell her this." Alex said as he struggles for his life.

"I promise," The Doctor whispered in Alex's ear. "I love you, my son." And as soon as the Doctor finished his sentence, Alex was gone. The Doctor looked at his son and pulled Alex's body toward him, as the Doctor wept for his dead son. Monica crawled over to him, and put her arm around his shoulders and pulled the Doctor near her. As soon as she did that the Doctor put his face into Monica's left shoulder and sobbed, as the Doctor rocked back and forth.

Monica and the Doctor set Alex's body on a wooden raft in the water. The Doctor was the one to set Alex's body on fire, as a Time Lord Funeral tradition back on the Doctor's home planet of Gallifrey. As he said goodbye to the copy of the image of the one person he truly loves. As he lit the raft, he pushes it so the raft floated down the river. The Doctor then walked up to Monica, and wrapped her in his arms. As they watched Alex's body disappear the sun was beginning to rise up.

"I'm sorry," Monica said with sympatric for the Doctor, and wrapped her fingers with his. If only he could tell her that that was their son.

"The lighting of the body and floating it down the river was a tradition back in my home planet called Gallifrey. We take fallen Time Lords and place them on a raft and set their bodies on fire and send them on their journey. I'm sure that's what Alex would want." The Doctor said. Monica then put her head on his shoulder, and nuzzled him, as she entwined their fingers together.

"Let's go back home shall we." Monica said, as she looked up to the Doctor. He nodded and kissed her forehead, as she stood up with him. He walked with her as they walked into the TARDIS, to go back home.

The Doctor looked at Monica's stomach and thinking that little Alex was forming in her right now. He never expected that the first time Monica and him ever had sex, would give him a half human and half Time Lord Child. The Doctor wondered what Alex meant by never telling Monica that she was pregnant with his child. He always wanted to be part of a family, and he especially wanted to be with her and start a life with Monica. He was planning on asking Monica to be his wife, but now with the information that he just got from Alex saying she will die in the future if she knew she was pregnant, could end the thought of having a life with her. As the Doctor set the time and date to arrive back to planet earth, there was a sudden white flash as the TARDIS was disappearing and everything around him.

"_Doctor? Doctor Whats going on? Doctor!!!!!!!_" The Doctor heard Monica yelling as she was fading too.

"Monica!!!" The Doctor said trying to reach for her.

"DOCTOR!!!!! DOCTOR DON'T LEAVE ME! DOCTORRRRR!!!!!!!!" as Monica's voice faded away, and with that the flash of light vanished leaving the Doctor in one time dimension without the TARDIS and Monica, as the Doctor was stuck in Northern Ireland in 1968.

Monica landed in another time dimension without the Doctor by still she is with the TARDIS. As she awoke to find she was in Northern Ireland, in the late 1800s.

One of the Daleks escape the Time Capsule that Alex and the Doctor built and was coming to seek revenge on the Doctor and his true love. The Dalek sent them in two different dimensions of time and is waiting for the perfect moment of the Doctor's vulnerability to destroy him…………..

**To Be Continued…………..**


End file.
